O Fogo e a Fúria
by Misha Nightfall
Summary: O roubo de um Tesouro leva Hiei e os outros a uma caçada pelo Makai na qual lembranças e descobertas virão à tona prontas para mudarem vidas inteiras.
1. Prólogo

O FOGO E A FÚRIA

PRÓLOGO - O olho do dragão

"_Far, far beyond the island_

_We dwelt in shades of twilight_

_Through dread and weary days _

_Through grief and endless pain"_

_Mirror, Mirror – Blind Guardian_

Um céu avermelhado pelo pôr-do-sol cobria uma gigantesca planície. No horizonte, uma coluna de fumaça subia até as nuvens. O primeiro vento daquele novo tempo não era mais que uma mera brisa, mas trazia um alívio fresco e varria para longe o cheiro de sangue e morte. Guerreiros ergueram seus rostos cortados e sujos para senti-la e sentiam-se tristes porque seus companheiros mortos naquela mesma planície não podiam fazer o mesmo.

Dois séqüitos cortavam a planície cada um vindo de uma extremidade. O séqüito da direita trazia seis homens com armaduras bem forjadas, que mesmo pesadas não rangiam nem incomodavam o guerreiro dentro delas, traziam os elmos em forma de cabeça de dragão de baixo dos braços e as espadas descansavam ainda sujas dentro das bainhas. Na frente caminhava um guerreiro alto, esguio e seus olhos estavam escuros de tristeza. Cada olho do dragão no seu elmo tinha uma pedra preciosa verdes que brilhava especialmente naquele dia. Ele era o rei do Makai.

Do outro lado, o segundo séqüito caminhava em número de sete. Tão bem vestidos e solenes quanto os outros, os guerreiros traziam elmos cujos desenhos lembravam ondas e estrelas e na frente caminhavam dois guerreiros: o primeiro era tão alto e largo que seu corpo chegava a curvar-se um pouco e sua armadura brilhava mais que as de todos os outros; seu rosto era largo e duro e tinha uma barba negra espessa e desgrenhada e ele se chamava Enma Daio e era o Senhor do Reikai. Ao seu lado caminhava um guerreiro comum, com o peitoral amassado e arranhado e com o rosto sujo de sangue. Era forte, tinha olhos jovens e cabelos castanhos compridos e embaraçados pela guerra que escondiam orelhas pontudas. O elmo havia rachado bem no alto da cabeça e se transformara numa lata velha, sem utilidade, mas mesmo assim, ele o carregava debaixo do braço. Um terceiro guerreiro levava um baú negro nas mãos.

Os grupos se encontraram bem no meio do campo de batalhas. Os guerreiros na frente se encararam por alguns minutos sem dizer uma palavra. Olharam-se, mediram-se, xingaram-se mentalmente e, quase como se tivessem combinado, seus olhos rodaram pelo campo coberto de guerreiros mortos e entristeceram.

Os soldados vestidos com dragões depuseram seis armas: uma espada, uma lança, duas adagas, um arco e um chicote, todas brilhantes como ouro. Os outros soldados fizeram o mesmo e aos seus pés estavam os mesmos tipos de armas, tão parecidas que poderiam ser confundidas.

O baú foi posto no chão e guerreiro de cabelos castanhos pegou cada uma das armas com extremo cuidado, como se fossem tesouros frágeis e as guardou. A tampa se fechou com um baque surdo e o ambiente pareceu livre de um pesado fardo. O Rei do Makai tirou seu elmo e arrancou uma das pedras verdes que faziam os olhos do dragão. Levou a pedra até bem próximo dos lábios e sussurrou algo como uma prece.

"Pronto." – ele disse com voz forte e estendeu a pedra a Enma-Sama que a pegou e fez o mesmo.

"Este..." – Enma-Sama começou apontando para o soldado ao seu lado.

"O nome dele não me interessa, eu o vi lutar... gostei dele." – o Rei deu um sorriso desajeitado como se não tivesse o hábito de fazê-lo.

Enma-Sama entregou a pedra ao soldado que a recebeu com uma pequena reverência.

"Guarde-as." – ele ordenou – "Você não tem permissão de usá-las, ninguém mais tem. Estas armas não devem sair desta urna novamente, aestrago que elas causaram foi suficiente para uma vida inteira... Você só deve abrir a urna caso algo ameace os dois mundos. Esta é a chave." – e deixou a pedra verde nas mãos do guerreiro.

O FOGO E A FÚRIA

Parte I – O décimo terceiro tesouro

"_Silently we wander_

_In search of truth and confidence_

_So many hopes were lost here_

_Along the way_

_From morning to night"_

_Wander - Kamelot_

As portas se abriram deixando uma fumaça quente escapar para a noite, mas ela permaneceu do lado de fora parada nas sombras. Olhava o movimento ruidoso da casa de banhos, seguindo com os olhos azuis apenas o seu alvo. Um homem grande e forte, de cabelos castanhos que desciam até sua cintura, escondendo as orelhas pontudas. Usava um quimono branco com desenhos dourados finamente cortado que caía-lhe com perfeição.

Com ele estavam seis guardas-costa que ouviam e viam tudo exceto por ela nas sombras das janelas, espiando. Um serviçal da casa aproximou-se, fez uma reverência e logo ambos subiam as escadas até o segundo andar onde um salão havia sido preparado especialmente para atendê-lo.

Ela alcançou o segundo andar como uma sombra e, agarrada às reentrâncias da parede e com os pés apoiados nas vigas de madeira, observou o homem tirar seu rico quimono, pendurá-lo em um cabide e afundar-se em uma banheira de água quente e folhas de eucalipto que ficava escondida atrás de um biombo. Podia quase ouvi-lo suspirar deliciado de tão atentos que seus sentidos estavam.

Em muitos anos sentia-se tensa. Confrontá-lo seria sua morte, ela assumia isso, mas confiava em suas habilidades para sair dali com o que fora buscar. Era difícil manter sua energia escondida dentro de si para que não fosse sentida, demandava uma concentração extrema que ela tinha que dividir com seus outros atos. Criou uma pequena bola de chamas vermelhas na palma da mão, derreteu o trinco e com rapidez pulou para dentro do salão, fechando a janela atrás de si sem nem mesmo deixar que o vento ameaçasse a luz das velas. O biombo a protegia da visão do homem na banheira e, em menos de um gesto ela resgatava do bolso do quimono uma pequena pedra verde. Guardou o artefato em um bolso próximo ao corpo e, com um meio sorriso esticou-se para a janela.

Foi quando seus sentidos gritaram e seu corpo eriçou-se como o pêlo de um lobo. As mãos puxaram as espadas nas laterais do cinto. Havia mais alguém ali, pronto para cair sobre ela, mas seus olhos procuravam em vão. Até perceber que as sombras das velas nas paredes se mexiam ao seu redor, cercando-a. Não mais que uma sombra partiu para o ataque atirando-a contra o biombo e fazendo com que caísse com os pés na banheira onde o homem jazia morto em água carmim.

"_É incrível!"_ – ela pensou – _"Não há um corpo, mas mesmo assim, esta sombra me atirou até aqui. Alguém deve estar controlando-a de longe."_. Era inacreditável, nem mesmo podia tocá-la, seus dedos passavam pelo espectro negro como se não estivesse lá. Suas espadas curtas rodopiavam ferozmente e mesmo que descessem com força sobre a sombra não cortavam mais do que o ar. _"Logo toda a casa de banhos estará aqui. Já tenho o que quero, seja lá o que for isso não é da minha conta, preciso sair."_

A sombra investiu mais uma vez com a força pesada de cem homens, mas ela conseguiu pular sobre o inimigo que abriu um buraco na parede com seu soco. As espadas caíram pelo caminho, mas não pensou em buscá-las de volta, já tinha o que queria. Ouviu os homens correrem pelas escadas e ela estava pronta para mergulhar pela janela e para a escuridão de onde viera quando a sombra envolveu suas espadas e elas tornaram-se negras.

As armas se ergueram com as pontas voltadas para ela e, como se a sombra as houvesse arremessado, cortaram o ar em sua direção. Já estava a meio caminho da janela quando a primeira cravou-se na parede. A segunda, porém, raspou sua barriga rasgando pele e carne e caindo pela janela junto com ela. Em segundos a ladra sumia na escuridão.

Só parou de correr muitos quilômetros depois quando estava novamente sozinha. Tombou no chão com a roupa ensopada de sangue e os olhos turvos vigiavam a noite a procura de sombras vivas. A dor era desesperadora para um corte como aquele, ardia e queimava todo o corpo e, aos poucos, até seu espírito passou a ficar perturbado e ela caiu num pesadelo de dor até o meio do dia seguinte quando acordou com a luz batendo nos olhos. Pôs a mão na ferida e ela parecia cicatrizada a fogo. Levantou-se ainda tonta e voltou para o seu lugar.


	2. Retorno

DISCLAIMER (que eu esqueci de escrever no prólogo): eu não sou dona dos personagens do anime nem nada que esteja diretamente relacionado a ele.

* * *

Era muito estranho depois de tanto tempo estar simplesmente em paz. Hiei ainda achava confuso não precisar desembainhar sua katana em todos os momentos do dia. Tinha escolhido continuar no mundo dos humanos após as batalhas do torneio das Trevas e relutava em assumir que ali, debaixo de um generoso sol entre as pedras de uma praia vazia, aquele mundo chegava a ser incrivelmente agradável.

As feridas haviam cicatrizado por completo e o braço direito parara de arder e, vez ou outra, latejava como se pedisse mais lutas. Mas, ele achava, que elas estavam simplesmente distantes.

Encostou-se numa pedra sentindo os respingos frios no rosto e o cheiro salgado no vento. Ele gostava do vento e pensava em ficar no mundo dos homens mais tempo que o esperado, ali era estranhamente agradável. Sozinho e agradável. Porém, algo lhe disse que era hora de voltar ao Makai.

Shuichi Minamino havia voltado para casa deixando sua mãe muito feliz, apesar de saber que o filho tinha algo de especial que o arrastava para longe dela e que o retorno não seria tão longo quanto gostaria, ela aproveitava os dias sem reclamar.

"Então, é aqui que você estuda?" – a voz soou do meio dos alunos num tom irônico e Shuichi duvidou do que ouvia – "Se eu te chamar de Kurama você vai me responder, amiguinho?" – a voz sussurou.

"É claro." - Shuuichi sorriu e olhou para trás vendo Yusuke e Kuwabara – "Que bom ver vocês."

"Eu não entendo como um ladrão frio e calculista do Mundo Inferior pode gostar de vir a um lugar tão sem graça como esse!" – Yusuke resmungou bocejando.

"Como você está, Kurama?" – Kuwabara perguntou vendo uma certa preocupação nos olhos verdes do amigo.

"Muito bem. Mas eu acho que vocês não vieram aqui só para ver onde estudo."

"Sempre observador. Koenma quer falar conosco, algo está acontecendo no mundo das trevas."

"E o que é?"

"Então, todos prontos? Podemos ir?" - a voz de Botan surgiu detrás dos meninos com a doçura habitual. Ela vestia jeans e camiseta e não era em nada diferente das meninas humanas, excetuando aquela sensação de brisa fria que se tinha quando se aproximava dela.

Kurama olhou os amigos tentando adivinhar o que podia estar acontecendo, mas sabia que o quer que fosse ele acabaria sendo arrastado de volta a sua vida de demônio.

"Vamos?" - Botan piscou sem entender porquê Kurama estava parado olhando Yusuke e Kuwabara.

"O que está acontecendo, Botan?" - ele perguntou.

"Ah não, não, não! Eu não posso falar, o senhor Koenma pediu que eu não comentasse nada antes dele!"

"Então, acho que não tem outro jeito a não ser ir com vocês." - ele deu de ombros. Já sentia que estava sendo arrastado...

As portas do salão de Koenma se abriram majestosamente para os convidados. As janelas grandes deixavam entrar uma luz amarela e o lugar cheirava a flores. A grande mesa estava, como sempre, atulhada de papéis e atrás deles só se podia ver o chapéu azul do filho de Enma-Daio, o grande Senhor de tudo. Koenma mordia sua chupeta furiosamente enquanto carimbava as folhas e as jogava no chão para que um ogro as catasse obedientemente.

"Senhor Koenma, nós já chegamos!" - Botan anunciou.

Ele ergueu os olhos para os convidados e fez um barulho entre o enfado e o alívio, jogando alguns papéis para o alto.

"Feioso, tira esse monte de papel daqui!" - ordenou e o ogro correu, empilhou todas as folhas e saiu deixando uma ou outra voar pelo caminho.

"Grande Koenma! Pode falar que estamos todos aqui!" - Yusuke falou.

"Não tem porquê estar feliz Yusuke, o que eu preciso que vocês façam não é nada agradável."

O humano fechou o rosto diante da seriedade de Koenma.

"Ih... que estresse! Então, o que é?"

"Os espiões de meu pai descobriram que certas coisas vêm acontecendo no Makai"

"Certas coisas?" - Kurama franziu a testa.

"Na verdade, uma coisa só: o Guardião Kayo está morto."

Os olhos impassíveis de Kurama se arregalaram e ele não conseguiu impedir que seu queixo caísse.

"O quê! Kayo está... morto? Mas e os...?"

"Os Tesouros? Estão desprotegidos!" – as folhas restantes voaram quando Koenma abanou os braços.

"Opa, opa! Vamos devagar que a gente não tá acompanhando! Quem é esse tal Kayo e que Tesouro é esse?"

Koenma suspirou nervoso com a pergunta, mas sabia que Yusuke não tinha como saber do que estava falando. Então, juntou todos os cacos de tranqüilidade que podia ter naquele momento e tentou explicar:

"Quando o Mundo dos Homens não tinha nem mesmo homens, o rei do Mundo Espiritual criou 6 artefatos poderosos para proteger seu reino de qualquer ameaça do Mundo das Trevas. Para não ficar em desvantagem, o chefe do Makai fez o mesmo e confeccionou 6 objetos capazes de rivalizar com os Tesouros Espirituais."

Koenma parou para ter certeza que os humanos acompanhavam a história e Yusuke sacudiu a cabeça:

"Estou acompanhando, estou acompanhando..."

"Então, estourou uma guerra entre os dois mundos foi inevitável e como ambos os lados estavam em pé de igualdade, o massacre produzido pelos objetos foi tão monstruoso que não foi possível decretar um vencedor. Tudo estava destruído, milhares foram mortos e a guerra não passou de um empate. Depois disso, os dois reis sentaram-se frente a frente e decidiram que suas armas seriam guardadas e lacradas para impedir outro caos. Kayo era um guerreiro na época, o mais forte dos sobreviventes e foi escolhido como Guardião e a ele deram um 13º Tesouro que é a única coisa que pode abrir o lacre dos Antigos Tesouros. Kayo está morto e o 13º Tesouro foi roubado."

"Hum..." – Yusuke murmurou coçando a cabeça: sua capacidade de agir rápido era bem maior que sua capacidade de seguir uma linha de raciocínio.

"_Hum_, nada, Yusuke! Você quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção!"

"Calma! Você quer o Tesouro? É só nos dizer quem roubou que nós iremos atrás!"

"Vocês deviam perguntar isso ao amigo de vocês, o Hiei." – ele resmungou carimbando uma folha com força.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – as sobrancelhas de Kurama se ergueram interrogativas.

"Ele foi visto seguindo para o nosso principal suspeito."

"Quem?"

"Lyn, a dama dos ladrões."

"Ele nunca faria isso." – Kurama cruzou os braços ressentido.

"Não estamos discutindo o que ele faria ou não, e sim, que ele achou uma passagem para o mundo das Trevas e está indo na direção de um suspeito apenas alguns dias após um dos maiores roubos do Makai! Vocês precisam achar o Tesouro roubado. Ele tem o poder de conceder desejos a quem o carrega, o desejo de vocês, ao resgatá-lo, deve ser saber onde estão os outros Tesouros do Makai. Entenderam? Achem os Tesouros e não quebrem o lacre de forma nenhuma!" – carimbou novamente com o som ecoando – "Botan vai levá-los até o Makai."

Kuwabara e Yusuke assentiram com olhos arregalados, quase hipnotizados pelos braços nervosos de Koenma que abanavam para os lados e da chupeta que pulava de um lado para outro em sua boca.

"O que os Reis do Makai acham disso, Koenma?"

"Você acha que eu faria algo assim sem consultá-los? Eles não querem mais um para ameaçá-los, melhor que as Armas fiquem guardadas do que um outro tome o lugar deles. Todos concordaram comigo quando disse que enviaria uma equipe mista: meu detetive sobrenatural e um youkai... ou quase isso."

"Ei! E eu?" – Kuwabara protestou.

"Cala a boca, Kuwabara!" – Yusuke lhe deu um tapa – "Você vai de assistente e vê se não me enche!"


	3. Reencontro

"O frio é o clima das pessoas solitárias." Hiei ia lembrando dessas palavras enquanto caminhava pela planície gelada. Estava perto do lugar onde nascera e sentiu raiva do seu passado, tanta raiva que poderia cortar o primeiro ser que cruzasse seu caminho, mas ali não havia nada vivo. Fazia um frio parado, sem vento, que envolvia o corpo impedindo que se sentisse os dedos e as pontas das orelhas e do nariz. Mas ele não pareceu incomodado, o frio é o clima das pessoas solitárias.

Chegou ao destino no início da noite, o céu ainda tinha alguma cor entre o vermelho e o negro, numa luz pálida. Era um acampamento de ladrões em uma clareira cercada por um bosque que sobrevivia bravamente ao frio. O bando contava com 30 ladrões cuidadosamente escolhidos e que formavam uma força extremamente letal e eficiente. Não tinham nome, nem precisavam, eram conhecidos pelas ações.

Alcançou a clareira sem esbarrar em guardas ou batedores, algumas tendas estavam armadas ao redor de uma grande fogueira e tochas estavam presas nos troncos das árvores. Hiei parou alguns passos dentro do círculo do acampamento quando os olhares voltaram-se para ele. Os três mais próximos se levantaram imediatamente.

"O que você quer?" – um deles perguntou.

"Com vocês, nada. Saiam da minha frente." – o olhar displicente de Hiei pareceu irritá-los.

"Você não deve ter entendido, menino. Daqui você não passa. Não aceitamos estranhos nem crianças."

Os três partiram para cima de Hiei que desviou sem ser visto. Em um piscar de olhos o koorime estava atrás deles com a espada desembainhada. A movimentação chamou a atenção do bando, mas ninguém se intrometeu: acreditavam que três contra um era uma clara vitória.

"Eu já disse que não quero nada com vocês. Deixem-me passar e vocês podem até viver."

"Menino arrogante! Vai morrer agora!"

"Parem com isso." – uma voz alta e suave soou da escuridão do bosque e era de tal altivez que até mesmo Hiei descansou da posição de ataque e embainhou a espada.

Do meio das árvores surgiu uma figura esguia que, aos poucos, ia sendo iluminada pelas chamas do acampamento. Era uma mulher vestida de preto com uma capa pesada amarrada nos ombros, à medida que a luz achava suas feições era possível ver que vestia vinho e calças pretas, os cabelos negros estavam amarrados por fitas vinho assim como seus punhos e seus olhos eram azuis, tão profundamente azuis que refletiam o vermelho das luzes das tochas.

Os ladrões fizeram uma reverência.

"Vocês fizeram bem, podem ir agora."

"Mas..."

"Eu disse que podem ir."

Os três se afastaram, os olhares ao redor voltaram aos seus afazeres como se a ordem tivesse sido dada a todos.

"Você tem uns guerreiros bem arrogantes por aqui." – Hiei falou sem se intimidar com a figura.

Ela deu um meio sorriso ao se aproximar e os dois fitaram-se nos olhos, pois tinham quase a mesma altura e, não se soube se os olhos dela ainda refletiam as chamas do acampamento ou os olhos na sua frente.

"Nem todos aqui te conhecem, Hiei. Não pense que sua fama é tão grande quanto acha."

"Você já foi mais seleta com seu bando."

"É o _meu_ bando, deixe que dele eu cuido." – ela replicou sem piscar – "Venha."

Hiei a acompanhou até uma tenda onde um lampião estava aceso no chão fazendo com que as sombras formassem desenhos disformes no tecido.

"Eu soube que você quase perdeu o braço para o seu próprio golpe, parece que o seu dragão fugiu do controle." – ela disse vendo parte do braço direito de Hiei que aparecia sob a capa preta.

"Eu só fiz mostrar o meu poder completo. Você deveria saber."

"É, eu deveria saber." – ela murmurou, porém, sua indiferença foi abalada momentaneamente. Sentiu que, de repente, todo o sangue de seu corpo esfriou, as formas ao redor desmancharam-se e tudo era um borrão. Sentiu que ia cair, mas não tirou os olhos de Hiei, tentando disfarçar o mal estar.

"Lyn?" – a menção do seu nome a trouxe de volta. Ela piscou voltando a respirar e seus olhos acharam os dele novamente. – "Eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui. Vá direto ao ponto."

"Amanhã, Hiei." – ela conseguiu dizer ainda zonza.

"Sem brincadeiras, Lyn!"

"Eu disse amanhã! Se não quer esperar vá embora, mas eu aviso: te chamei aqui por um motivo muito forte, que interessa mais a você do que a mim. Você pode escolher."

Hiei se calou irado e deixou a tenda sem olhar para trás. Lyn desmoronou sobre os joelhos sem fôlego e sem forças, como se um pedaço de sua alma tivesse sido arrancado e com ela caiu também toda a sua altivez.

Desde a luta com a sombra sentia que o sofrimento só acabaria quando toda a sua alma fosse retirada. Aquela cicatriz era um veneno diabólico agindo lentamente na sua vida, morreria em breve e só restava-lhe um tempo curto para vingar-se.

Hiei chegou a deixar o acampamento para trás, mas algo o impediu de continuar. Estava furioso com Lyn por tê-lo descartado daquela forma, porém, a lembrança de seus olhos o fez ficar: estavam escuros. Na verdade, ficaram escuros de repente. Havia algo errado e, achou-se tolo por pensar daquele jeito, mas resolveu ficar para saber o que era. Nunca admitiria também que a curiosidade o consumia. O que Lyn poderia querer depois de anos sem se encontrarem?

Acomodou-se num galho largo e esperou o dia e as respostas.

Lyn acordou com a claridade. Ajoelhou-se, fechou os olhos concentrando as forças para o novo dia e, do meio da escuridão, ela ouviu o toque de um sino ecoar por toda a planície, subindo pelo vale inteiro, tomando montanha e bosque. Um som que a levou muitos anos no passado e fez seu corpo estremecer.

A pureza do som tirou Hiei de seus pensamentos. Já ouvira sinos antes, mas este quase falava com ele, as badaladas tinham um significado muito claro. Alguém desafiava Lyn e ele não podia deixar de assistir ao espetáculo que aquilo se tornaria.

As badaladas significavam que um membro do bando desafiava seu líder para uma luta que só terminaria em morte. O desafiador deveria fazer um desafio diante de todo o bando, dando ao desafiado a oportunidade de se defender com palavras ou com a luta. É óbvio que, entre os ladrões, a defesa por palavras praticamente inexistia, mas estas eram as leis. E Lyn, como uma boa ladra, jamais se defenderia ou defenderia sua liderança só com palavras.

Sob o poste, tocando o sino, estava Gunn, um ladrão antigo e ambicioso. Lyn sabia que ele mais cedo ou mais tarde a desafiaria ou, no mínimo, deixaria o bando para criar seu próprio grupo, já havia notado suas tendências traiçoeiras desde que o escolhera, mas Gunn era bom em certas coisas e tudo que ela precisava era mantê-lo em seu lugar. Parecia que nos últimos dias sua dominação não vinha fazendo muito efeito e Gunn se libertara, finalmente. Porém, era claro que poucos ali poderiam vencê-la e, com certeza, Gunn não era um deles. Ele não primava pela força e habilidade, estava mais para raposa que para lobo, tinha ouvidos apurados para qualquer coisa, principalmente intrigas, uma língua mordaz, um cérebro rápido e uma alma ambiciosa e insolente. Lyn não estava surpresa, estava furiosa.

"Eu desafio Lyn, a dama dos ladrões," – ele gritou ao ver Lyn se aproximar – "para uma luta pelo posto de líder deste bando sob a acusação de que não é mais forte o suficiente para liderá-lo."

"_Podia, ao menos, criar uma acusação um pouco melhor..."_ – Lyn pensou ainda em sua tenda – _"Como se ele fosse capaz..."_

Do lado de fora, um youkai saltou diante de Gunn, seus olhos negros contrastavam com a pele muito branca e dos cantos da boca duas presas cresciam ameaçadoras.

"Enfrente a mim, Gunn." – o youkai falou com uma voz convidativa.

"Você não daria nem para o início, vampirinho."

"Não me subestime."

Lyn saiu da tenda a tempo de ver os olhos do youkai-vampiro se tornarem vermelhos e os que estavam perto viram sua boca salivar ao olhar o pescoço de Gunn.

"_Merda!"_ pensou e em voz alta ordenou que o youkai se afastasse mas ele não pareceu ouvir.

"É uma ordem, Zen. Ou eu o tirarei a força!"

Os olhos do ladrão voltaram ao negro e ele se afastou de Gunn a contragosto.

"Se eu lhe matar Gunn você me garante que eu estarei provando a minha força?"

"O quê?"

"Eu quero saber se você realmente acredita que eu estarei mostrando toda a minha força ao lutar com você. Uma luta com alguns daqui poderia até provar qual é minha força real, mas com certeza você não está entre esses. Pessoas poderosas são sábias e sabem a quem desafiar e quando desafiar. Você não passa de um linguarudo ambicioso que morrerá hoje ao fim do dia."

Lyn tomou a corda do sino e tocou uma vez. O som fez estremecer os picos de gelo de tão agudo e, provavelmente ao redor do País de Gelo, que ficava logo acima daquela planície, escondido pelas nuvens, alguma encosta deslizou. Do galho onde estava assistindo Hiei sorriu com satisfação. Nada parecia errado.

A altivez e ousadia de Lyn eram famosas por todo o Makai, porém, desta vez ela sabia que estava indo longe demais. Sabia que com suas energias se esvaindo Gunn não era um adversário tão ridículo, mas não fugiria _nunca_ de uma luta, nem deixaria que um fraco pusesse em dúvida sua liderança.

Os ladrões dispersaram logo após o toque de Lyn e ela se viu sozinha ao lado do sino olhando ao redor como se procurasse alguém. Sentia a energia conhecida de Hiei em algum lugar dos seus domínios e saiu para procurá-lo; achou-o sentado em um galho observando o acampamento.

"Não conseguiu ir embora?"

"Pra falar a verdade, fiquei por causa do desafio. Você pode vir a precisar da minha ajuda." – ele falou irônico.

"Cale a boca! Gunn não apresenta a menor ameaça e você sabe disso."

"Chega, Lyn!" – a voz de Hiei mostrava que ele estava cansado daquela demonstração de superioridade. Saltou silenciosamente para o chão – "Eu não vou perguntar de novo: o que está acontecendo? Eu sei que há algo errado, eu senti no mundo dos humanos e continuo sentindo aqui."

Lyn deu alguns passos se afastando mais do acampamento e Hiei a seguiu.

"Eu roubei uma chave." – ela disse quando estavam longe suficiente.

"Uma chave que abre o quê?"

"Uma chave que abre um tesouro, Hiei." – ela inclinou-se como se contasse um segredo e sua voz entrou nos seus ouvidos suavemente – "Eu roubei um dos Tesouros do Makai."

Hiei não conseguiu conter a surpresa, seus olhos se arregalaram sem acreditar ainda mais na forma tranqüila que Lyn lhe contava.

"Um dos... Tesouros do Makai? Eles são guardados pelo guerreiro Kayo, você não é tão forte assim, Lyn."

"O Guardião está morto, Hiei."

"Você não pode ter matado Kayo, ele é poderoso demais até para os Reis!E além do mais, seria um grande estupidez, você sabe que _ninguém_ deve chegar perto de Kayo..."

"Foram os humanos que te ensinaram a obedecer regras agora?" – a voz dela era ácida – "Eu não disse que o matei, disse que ele está morto. Mas não se preocupe, você irá comigo. Já está decidido. Agora vamos, sinto alguém estranho nos meus domínios!"

Ela sumiu rapidamente pelas árvores com Hiei logo atrás e só parou ao ver três vultos caminhando pelo bosque. Parou em um galho olhando cuidadosamente para o chão.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? De repente todo mundo resolveu fazer passeios turísticos pelo Makai?" – ela resmungou vendo as figuras caminharem tranqüilamente pela trilha. Não podia ver seus rostos, mas era claro que um tinha cabelos vermelhos e vestia um quimono azul e branco enquanto que os outros dois exalavam um cheiro de humano. Hiei os reconheceu imediatamente e ficou surpreso, mas não disse nada. Lyn saltou sem esperá-lo.

"Eu os aconselho a deixarem este lugar." – ela disse ao tocar o chão bem em frente ao grupo.

"Procuramos uma pessoa." – o jovem dos cabelos vermelhos se adiantou em falar e Lyn percebeu que seus olhos verdes permaneciam tranqüilos diante da ameaça. Seu corpo era esguio, parecia um menino frágil, mas a energia que se desprendia dele trazia uma certa letalidade. Ao seu lado estavam os dois humanos, um tinha cabelos pretos penteados cuidadosamente para trás, colados na cabeça que - Lyn pensou - nem mesmo um vendaval poderia tirá-los do lugar. O último tinha cabelos castanhos, um corpo forte, era bem mais largo que os outros dois e seus olhos estavam perdidos observando todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo como uma criança deslumbrada. Fediam a humanos, todos os dois.

"Aqui não procuram ninguém. Melhor se apressarem pelo caminho de onde vieram." – ela ordenou, levando a mão ao punho da espada.

"Espere! Você é Lyn, a líder dos ladrões, não é?"

"Sou."

Ela pôde ouvir os outros dois sussurrarem boquiabertos:

"Essa menina me lembra alguém. Quem você acha?"

"É você tem razão... mas não consigo saber quem é."

"Se nos responder iremos embora." – o primeiro continuou sem piscar e Lyn por um momento simpatizou com sua determinação.

"Fale logo."

"Procuramos um youkai, seu nome é Hiei."

"Ele está morto." – ela falou secamente.

"O quê?" – os três empalideceram, pegos de surpresa pela mentira de Lyn. Ela pôde ver o minuto de confusão que tomou conta dos pensamentos dos três e seus olhos refletiam surpresa, dúvida e uma tristeza que ela não sabia se alguém poderia sentir. Depois, então, sorriu e olhou para cima. _"Amigos de Hiei...? Quem diria..."_

"Do que você está rindo?" – o de cabelo preto gritou furioso pronto para avança sobre ela – "Hiei era nosso amigo!"

Ela riu despreocupada.

"Muito engraçado." – a voz de Hiei veio com um tom de divertimento – "Pode deixar, eu os conheço. Estes são Yusuke e Kurama." – ele apontou para o nervosinho e para o jovem de olhos verdes. – "E aquele é Kuwabara."

Lyn balançou os ombros, indiferente.

"O que fazem aqui? Se ia trazer amigos deveria ter me avisado, eles poderiam estar mortos agora."

"Eu não trouxe ninguém, eles me seguiram." – ele respondeu jogando-lhes um olhar ferino.

"Então, resolvam seus problemas sem me incomodar. Vocês podem ficar, mas em um instante eu posso mandá-los embora ou matá-los. Entenderam?" - os três sacudiram a cabeça concordando – "Vamos."

"O que vocês querem aqui? Como me acharam?" – Hiei perguntou enquanto Lyn se afastava.

"Nossa quanta hostilidade, hein? Qual é? Não podemos começar por um "Estou muito feliz em ver vocês"?" – Yusuke brincou.

"Vocês vão ficar de conversa no meio do mato, é?" – a voz de Lyn colocou-os de volta a andar.

"Diga Hiei, você agora recebe ordens de uma mulher?"

O youkai não se deu ao trabalho de encarar Kuwabara e Yusuke que riam. Kurama já andava atrás de Lyn com os olhos escuros e sérios.

"Vocês querem se apressar ou perderão um evento único." – Lyn falou sem olhar para trás.

"Evento único?" – os olhos de Kuwabara brilharam – "Espero que seja um festa, estou morrendo de fome!"

"Depende do que você considera festa." – Hiei resmungou, voltando a andar.

"Você quer falar logo o que vai acontecer?" – Yusuke pediu.

"Lyn vai lutar."

"Lyn foi desafiada?" – a voz de Kurama estava cheia de surpresa.

"Hoje cedo. A luta será no cair da noite e vocês, pelo que parece, serão convidados de honra."

"Vocês querem parar de cochichar que eu não tô ouvindo nada! O que é que tem esse desafio? O que é que tem demais Lyn lutar?"

"O desafio decide o líder do bando e só termina com a morte." – respondeu Kurama.

"E quantos desafios ela já venceu?" – Yusuke perguntou de olho em Lyn mais adiante.

"Um" – ela respondeu olhando rapidamente para trás – "e eu era a desafiante."

Isso pôs um fim na conversa que já começava a irritá-la profundamente. Chegaram ao acampamento e Lyn deixou-os dizendo que precisava resolver assuntos importantes, mas todos podiam perceber que ela estava tensa com a proximidade do duelo. Uniu-se a Zen e os dois se afastaram.


	4. O desafio

* * *

Durante o dia, Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke assistiram aos preparativos do desafio: os ladrões riscaram um círculo no chão, delimitando uma arena que depois foi devidamente varrida e, quando a luz começou a diminuir, tochas foram acesas e penduradas nas árvores. 

Hiei não dirigiu a palavra aos amigos desde que os preparativos começaram, tudo era familiar demais -sabia exatamente há quantos anos viraos mesmos preparativos para outro desafio - para seperder resolvendo qualquer outro assunto e além do mais, Yusuke e Kuwabara pareciam estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Menos Kurama que desde que chegara mantinha um olhar baixo e perdido.

"O que vocês querem aqui, afinal?" – ele perguntou desviando o olhar quando a arrumação terminou.

"Eu acho que nós é que devemos fazer esta pergunta a você." – falou Kurama.

"Eu fui chamado aqui." – Hiei respondeu, cruzando os braços sem gostar do tom do amigo.

"Chamado por Lyn?"

"Exatamente."

"E porque você veio?"

Hiei franziu a testa, suspeito. - "Você está me interrogando, Kurama?" – Hiei acabava de juntar as peças eles: estavam ali por causa do roubo de Lyn – "Koenma os mandou aqui, não foi?"

"E os reis autorizaram." – acrescentou Yusuke, tentando se afirmar na conversa, afinal, _ele_ era o representante do Mundo Espiritual.

"Lyn está sendo acusada de roubar um dos Tesouros do Makai."

"Acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para dar lições de moral, raposa."

"Um dos Tesouros do Makai sumiu e o Guardião está morto, Hiei. As armas que Kayo guardava são extremamente perigosas e não podem cair nas mãos de mais ninguém." – Yusuke falou.

"Acho melhor vocês tratarem disso diretamente com ela."

"Hiei, se você sabe de alguma coisa, você tem que nos dizer!" – Yusuke insistiu.

"Tenho?" – ele respondeu amargo.

O sino tocou duas vezes dando o sinal do início da luta. O céu era uma mistura de tons de vermelho e logo toda a luz que restaria era a das tochas. Hiei deu as costas ao amigo e se aproximou da arena.

Gunn surgiu sozinho, seus seguidores estavam escondidos em meio aos ladrões e só se mostrariam caso ele ganhasse a luta, se não, se manteriam calados, alimentando a inveja até um novo desafio contra Lyn. Mas ela não deixaria tal coisa acontecer novamente. Zen estava de pé ao lado do sino observando o grupo se reunir ao redor da arena, seus olhos negros se moviam rapidamente analisando cada um, para onde olhavam, com quem conversavam, qual lado da arena escolhiam. Procurava por traidores.

"Só vejo um motivo para Lyn ter chamado você aqui." – Kurama falou para Hiei quando tomavam seus lugares na arena – "E ele até faz sentido, mas não entendo porque você atenderia o pedido."

"Qual é o motivo?"

"Ela quer sua ajuda para algo, pela fama de Lyn ela pode pagar bem, mas não sei porque você aceitaria ajudá-la. Não agora, não depois de..."

"Você não entenderia..." – ele cortou num suspiro.

"Porque não?"

"Esqueça..." - Hiei respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Kurama cruzou os braços se sentindo impotente – "Se ela realmente estiver com o Tesouro teremos que levá-la até os Reis e até Koenma. O crime é grave demais, ela terá que ser julgada." – Hiei olhou-o com certo desprezo.

"Você percebe que dependendo da resposta eu terei que ir com ela." – ele respondeu deixando Kurama surpreso, depois, desviou o olhar para a arena encerrando o assunto.

Lyn esperava ao lado do sino, seus olhos azuis estavam faiscantes e era possível ver seus músculos se retesarem em ódio e tensão. Atrás dela, Zen não era mais que uma sombra de olhos negros fixos no bando.

Alguns ladrões gritaram a seu favor, mas ela não pareceu ouvi-los. Gunn abriu passagem pela multidão e alcançou o círculo sob silêncio, alguns até mesmo prenderam a respiração, ao pensarem que ele caminhava seguro daquele jeito em direção a uma batalha já vencida. Lyn não piscou, desamarrou a capa e pisou na arena.

"Você deve estar achando minha decisão muito ousada, não é mesmo, Lyn?" - Gunn falou sem obter nem mesmo um piscar de olhos como resposta – "Pois eu sei que você não é a mesma. Há muito tempo venho lhe estudando e percebi que, por alguma razão, seu poder não é mais o mesmo. Não estou certo?"

"Não." – replicou cheia de desprezo – "Você sabe que não pode me vencer Gunn e está espalhando mentiras para abalar minha liderança. Sou eu quem o conhece suficiente para falar algo verdadeiro, você é baixo, Gunn, e você acaba de me pedir para te matar."

"Prove que eu estou errado!" – Gunn gritou furioso partindo para cima de Lyn, mas a youkai esquivou-se numa velocidade que olhos comuns não poderiam ver.

"Com pressa?" – ela perguntou.

"Quanto mais rápido eu te matar, mais satisfeito eu ficarei." – o youkai rosnou no meio dos socos.

"Ah, que pena! Eu estava achando que quanto mais devagar _eu_ te matasse mais satisfeita _eu_ ficaria. Eu não te pouparei, Gunn! Tenha certeza disso!"

Lyn finalmente partiu para o combate corpo-a-corpo e o primeiro chute que deu acertou Gunn no rosto, arremessando-o longe.

"Está com medo de gastar sua energia?"

"Eu não vou nem mesmo gastar minha energia com você, vai morrer pela minha espada e nada mais!"

Lyn desembainhou sua katana que brilhou vermelha com a luz das tochas.

"Hn. Já deveria tê-lo matado. Não sei porque ela está brincando." – Hiei reclamou sozinho.

Na arena, Lyn havia saltado criando uma distância suficiente para trazer sua espada para trás e descê-la sobre Gunn com fúria.

"Ele está morto." – Kurama sentenciou, porém, a espada não cortou a garganta de Gunn.

Com uma das mãos Gunn produzira uma esfera de luz branca que conseguiu impedir o corte preciso da katana de Lyn. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa e com a mão livre, Gunn produziu outra esfera e a jogou contra a ladra que voou para trás arrastando as costas pelo chão. Lyn não emitiu nenhum ruído de dor, sentiu o sangue escorrer quente da ferida do roubo que abriu novamente, fazendo a roupa colar no corpo.

"Ele parou aquele golpe fatal com uma bola de energia!" – Yusuke não podia acreditar.

Por um momento, perdeu a respiração e o controle, parecia que seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos, que não tinha forças para ataque nem defesa. Sentia-se fria, como se as chamas que dominava e que habitavam nela estivessem se apagando. Mas não perderia para aquele idiota e não deixaria transparecer diante de todo o seu bando que um insolente poderia sequer machucá-la.

Levantou-se demonstrando absoluto controle, ignorando a dor. Estava furiosa. Uma aura vermelha emanou cheia de raiva do seu corpo, se espalhou pelo chão e pelo ar em volta dela e enrolou-se pelos seus braços e cabelos.

"Chega de brincar, Gunn. Você queria poder? Então, vamos começar."

"Eu sabia que essa menina me lembrava alguém." – Kuwabara falou apontando para Hiei – "Ela é igualzinha ao Hiei!"

"Olha, não é que é mesmo?" – Yusuke concordou olhando o amigo mais de perto.

"Hn." – Hiei resmungou sem dar importância.

As chamas iam se alastrando cada vez mais e, embora a dor de trazê-las fosse lancinante, Lyn as tornava cada vez mais fortes graças a sua ira, ela não era nem um pouco paciente, todos ali sabiam disso e aquela luta já estava demorando demais.

Gunn sabia disso, se não vencesse a dama dos ladrões nos próximos minutos, não venceria mais, por isso, criou outra bola de energia e a jogou contra sua adversária. A enorme esfera voou rapidamente, mas Lyn saltou e, com uma cambalhota, aterrissou atrás de Gunn.

"Vire-se para mim. Você vai morrer olhando nos meus olhos."

Gunn obedeceu tentando mostrar dignidade, mas os olhos de Lyn viam o medo dentro dele. Ela abriu a mão esquerda e chamas vermelhas surgiram e avançaram até ele, envolvendo-o por completo. Gunn caiu em poucos segundos com os olhos arregalados e um filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca que abria um sorriso débil.

"A es... esfera... – ele gaguejou – ...volta como um bumerangue."

Os olhos de Gunn se fecharam, mas o sorriso vitorioso se manteve. Lyn só percebeu a esfera pouco antes de se chocar contra suas costas. O brilho branco a engoliu e a arremessou contra os espectadores.

Os olhos de Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara se arregalaram e, por pouco, Hiei não deixou que seu queixo caísse. Porém, quando a poeira da queda baixou, todos puderam ver que Lyn estava apoiada em um dos joelhos pronta para se levantar. As chamas haviam desaparecido e ela só sentia dor, mas ainda estava furiosa. Levantou-se com os olhos faiscando e encarou seu bando com seriedade e desprezo.

"Mais alguém?" – ela falou a plenos pulmões sem nem mesmo ofegar – "Mais alguém pensa em me desafiar? Alguém aqui duvida da minha força?" – ninguém ousou responder – "Quem o apóia?"

Novamente o silêncio. Lyn olhou-os sem piscar, seus olhos estavam claros novamente e haviam adquirido um desprezo que fez seus escolhidos desviarem os olhos, envergonhados.

"Vocês pensam que me enganam." – ela murmurou ao deixar a arena e seus olhos encontraram os de Zen e ele entendeu quais eram suas ordens.

O bando dispersou em meio a gritos de vitória e Zen ordenou que sete ladrões acendessem uma pira e cremassem o corpo de Gunn no bosque. Ele seguiu com o grupo. Eram cúmplices de Gunn, o vampiro sabia, bastava ver como eles escondiam as mãos que tremiam e como seus olhos rodavam pelo acampamento agora que não tinham um líder para ouvir.

No dia seguinte não se viu mais nenhum deles.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei ficaram parados assistindo Lyn se afastar da arena e se dirigir à sua tenda e Kurama foi o único a notar que Hiei estava perturbado.

_Ela não deveria cair..._

"O que foi, Hiei?" – Kurama perguntou vendo que o youkai olhava para a tenda de Lyn sem piscar.

"Você tem as suas perguntas, eu tenho as minhas." – ele respondeu se afastando.

"Aonde ele vai, hein?" – Kuwabara perguntou vendo Hiei se afastar.

"Eu não sei, mas de lá não vai sair nada bom. Aposto que ele vai contar sobre nós e nossa missão." – Yusuke falou preocupado – "O que você acha, Kurama?"

"Eu não sei. Vamos esperar que ele volte." – Kurama respondeu com os olhos baixos.

"Tudo bem, nós esperamos. Mas você vai ter que dizer de onde Hiei conhece esta menina e porque ele responde a um chamado dela e com a gente ele finge que não escuta!"

"Eu não sei, Kuwabara. Acho que teremos que contar com a boa vontade do Hiei pra nos falar."

"Vai ser mais fácil a gente descobrir tudo sozinhos do que ele nos contar alguma coisa! Ô carinha mais misterioso, queria ser uma mosquinha pra ouvir essas conversa!"

"Mais provável que os dois troquem ofensas a noite inteira e não cheguem a uma conclusão." – Yusuke falou rindo – "Vamos esperar e ver."

"Vejam! Estão acendendo a fogueira para fazer um assado!" – Kuwabara falou lambendo os beiços – "Que tal a gente arrumar um pedaço desses pra gente, hein Urameshi?"

"Até que enfim você falou algo inteligente, Kuwabara! Você vem Kurama?"

"Não, obrigado. Vou ficar por aqui."

Kurama sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e cruzou os braços enquanto Yusuke e Kuwabara corriam até a fogueira. O que estava fazendo ali? Não conseguiria levar Hiei a julgamento e sua parte ladrão se recusava a acusar Lyn.

Suspirou.

Odiava ser arrastado.

* * *


	5. De dívida e vingança

* * *

"Lamentável." - a voz de Hiei invadiu os pensamentos de Lyn que, de costas para a entrada da tenda, desamarrava as faixas do punho. Instintivamente, ela levou as mãos aos pulsos tentando esconder cicatrizes de um passado muito distante, mas ao ouvir a voz de Hiei, relaxou. 

Lyn estava fazendo um esforço incrível para se manter de pé, a ferida na barriga latejava e agora, com ele ali, não poderia simplesmente se render à dor. Gastara energias importantes e sabia que, depois disso tudo, morreria muito mais cedo. Mas não se importava, procuraria sua vingança até o final.

"Vá embora!" – ela ordenou sem se virar.

"Você sabe que eu não irei. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu venci. Você deveria estar acostumado a isso."

"Foi um duelo medíocre, você sabe disso." – ele replicou seco.

"Não me venha com sermões, Hiei! Acho que já passamos da idade disso...""

As faixas dos pulsos caíram no chão. A blusa estava chamuscada, as calças rasgadas nos joelhos, os braços e o rosto sangravam e estavam sujos de poeira e Hiei percebeu que suas pernas tremiam.

"Eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui, Lyn. Há algo errado e você vai me dizer o que é."

Ela fechou os olhos procurando calma e forças e depois olhou o youkai novamente.

"Muito bem, o que você quer saber?"

"O roubo. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu já contei."

"Eu quero ouvir de novo, só que dessa vez com mais detalhes."

"Você não conhece a lenda, Hiei? Uma guerra entre o mundo Espiritual e o das Trevas, há milhares de anos, pôs frente a frente 6 armas espirituais e 6 armas demoníacas, os famosos Tesouros das Luzes e das Sombras. O resultado foi uma matança em ambos os lados. O empate mais sangrento de qualquer história. Então, o que fizeram os Grandes Reis? Deram os Tesouros a um guerreiro, o transformaram em guardião e lhe concederam um pequeno presente: o Décimo Terceiro Tesouro."

"Todos conhecem a história, Lyn. Mas porque _esse_ Tesouro é tão importante? Porque se meter com Kayo, se todos o protegem e o veneram? O Makai tem milhares de outros tesouros."

"Nenhum deles é como esse!" – explicou ela, pacientemente – "O Décimo Terceiro Tesouro é a única coisa capaz de quebrar o lacre da urna que guarda as Armas Sagradas, mas também, dá ao portador o direito a um pedido."

"Por isso você matou Kayo? Para ter as Armas Sagradas?"

Uma faísca cruzou os olhos e uma raiva surgiu dentro deles, tão visível na claridade do azul. - "O que você disse?"

Hiei hesitou.

"Quem lhe disse isso? Eles?" – ela perguntou, cravando seus olhos azuis no demônio, quase alcançando seus pensamentos.

"Eles acham que você matou e roubou Kayo, estão aqui em nome dos Reis e de Koenma. Você sabe que o que você fez foi loucura, ninguém chega perto de Kayo e sai ileso!"

"Você acredita que matei Kayo?" – ela perguntou fria.

Novamente não houve resposta.

"Você acredita!" – gritou ela.

"Não adianta gritar, Lyn. Só responda de uma vez."

Os olhos dela se enfureceram: "Eu sou uma ladra, não uma assassina, Hiei. O matador aqui é você."

Hiei fitou os olhos da ladra e neles não havia nem mentira nem qualquer intenção de enganar. Aquilo bastava para ele. Conhecia Lyn, mentir não era do seu feitio e por causa disso, não aceitava de maneira nenhuma que duvidassem de sua palavra.

"Quem foi, então?"

"As sombras nas paredes."

"Odeio quando você usa enigmas, você é péssima nisso!" – ele resmungou cruzando os braços.

"Não é um enigma, idiota! Alguém controlava as sombras nas paredes, alguém que esperou Kayo chegar à casa de banhos e o matou assim que ele ficou sozinho. Um ladrão que queria o Tesouro e não contava com outro ladrão naquela noite."

Os olhos vermelhos de Hiei verificaram as sombras na tenda, mas não passavam de monstros disformes e inofensivos. Lyn tirou a pedra verde do bolso e mostrou a Hiei. O artefato não ocupava mais que sua palma, era de um verde profundo e o núcleo tinha milhares de pontos brilhantes como se fosse um universo inteiro preso dentro de uma pequena esfera.

"Pra que você quer este Tesouro? Você quer as armas ou alguém a contratou para pegá-lo?" – ele perguntou sem dar importância à pedra.

"Ninguém me contratou e eu também não quero as armas. Você deveria saber que eu só me interesso pelo poder que eu posso alcançar sozinha, se eu quiser matar o Makai inteiro, faço isso apenas com a minha espada e não com uma relíquia velha e sem fio escondida por milhares de Eras num baú qualquer! Quero o Tesouro pelo desejo que ele concede e não o quero para mim." – ela ficou um momento calada apreciando as revoluções que o núcleo da pedra fazia e depois continuou num tom mais leve – "E se formos parar para pensar eu nem mesmo roubei essa pedra, pois Kayo já estava morto quando cheguei, portanto, o Tesouro não tinha mais dono. Eu apenas o peguei sob minha guarda."

"Eu não acredito que Yusuke vá considerar isso um álibi."

"Eu não me importo, vou terminar o que comecei. Vou pagar uma dívida."

"Uma dívida com quem?" – a voz de Hiei saiu trêmula prevendo o que ela responderia em seguida.

"Eu só tenho uma dívida, Hiei, e ela é com você." – os olhos do koorime se arregalaram com a confirmação e ele perdeu as palavras no meio dos pensamentos – "Você ainda acha que foi uma loucura?"

"Não," – ele murmurou ainda confuso – "agora estou achando que foi uma estupidez. Você não tem dívida nenhuma comigo, Lyn!" – e deu-lhe as costas, pronto para ir embora.

"Não entendi o porquê da surpresa, você sempre soube que eu faria isso um dia. Uma vida não custa pouco, Hiei..." – Lyn falou antes que ele pudesse sair.

Hiei não tinha mais palavras, sua língua afiada estava perdida, meio dormente, em sua boca.

"Como eu disse, o portador da pedra tem direito a um pedido - Lyn continuou, começando a desamarrar as fitas do cabelo, sabendo que Hiei continuaria ali para ouvi-la – "Eu vou dar a pedra a você, porém, antes preciso fazer um pedido. Vou pedir o paradeiro do assassino de Kayo." – ela fez uma pausa brincando com as fitas nos dedos – "Acho que é um pagamento à altura, não?"

"Eu não quero um pagamento, Lyn" – ele respondeu ainda de costas, mas ela fingiu não ouvir.

"Seus amigos estão aqui pela Pedra e por Kayo. A pedra é sua. Você pode fazer o que quiser com ela, até entregá-la a eles, eu não me incomodo."

Hiei se virou para ela sem responder. A determinação de Lyn o intimidara como poucas vezes havia sido. Ela abriu um sorriso leve e Hiei percebeu que já não lembrava mais de como era belo.

"Mas há um preço." – ela disse com uma voz sedutora e um meio sorriso.

"E qual é?" – ele perguntou, irritado com a forma que Lyn dominava a conversa e atropelava seus pensamentos, conduzindo-o para onde queria.

"Eu quero matar o assassino de Kayo." – ela disse e depois se calou, encarando-o.

Hiei viu que os olhos de Lyn estavam cinzas. Eles quase nunca ficavam daquela cor a menos que algo a atormentasse profundamente e parecia que aquele assassinato fazia exatamente isso com ela, deixava-a descontrolada, fazia-a perder todo o sangue-frio. Hiei desejou saber quem ele era e o que fizera para deixá-la de tal jeito. Não era só ódio que ela sentia por aquele assassino desconhecido.

Enquanto isso Lyn fitava os olhos conhecidos de Hiei a procura de um lugar de descanso daquela loucura que tinha virado sua vida. Eles lhe traziam um mínimo de conforto embora nunca assumisse tal coisa para si. Estava cansada demais e o silêncio entre os dois lhe deu uma chance de relaxar os músculos.

O sangue corria rápido e o coração disparado. A ferida latejava sempre que ela pensava em vingança e, por um momento, cedeu à tudo. O corpo esguio amoleceu, as pernas vacilaram e ela deixou-se cair lentamente para frente.

Hiei a aparou pelos ombros, desajeitadamente. Os cabelos dela roçaram nas suas mãos.

"Lyn!"

"Você vai aceitar o trato ou não?" – ela disse ainda tonta, tentando dominar o corpo novamente e com uma voz repentinamente cansada – "Eu uso a pedra para chegar ao assassino de Kayo, você a usa para o que quiser."

Hiei pensou em Yusuke e nos outros que estavam ali para resolver tudo aquilo e depois lembrou dos olhos de Lyn e a determinação dela em achar o assassino. Se ele aceitasse a pedra como pagamento, deveria aceitar também o trato que Lyn propunha. _E ele não recusaria tal pagamento, recusaria?_

"Eu não posso deixar que ninguém chegue a esse youkai antes de mim e se isso significar deixá-los sem a pedra eu o farei." – Lyn continuou, vendo que Hiei ainda hesitava.

_Claro que ele não recusaria tal pagamento._

"Eu aceito seu trato."

Ela sorriu aliviada - "Agora me deixe sozinha." – pediu – "E diga aos seus amigos que eu mesma vou falar com eles, ainda hoje."

Uma brisa fria entrou na barraca quando Hiei saiu. Lyn levou algum tempo até se dar conta que estava finalmente sozinha. Lavou o rosto cheio de poeira e arranhões, tirou a blusa rasgada e percebeu que a ferida na barriga abrira, manchando as bandagens que ela fizera. Suspirou cansada e sentou-se num colchão de palha largado em um canto. Não agüentava mais a dor nem os tremores de cansaço. Mais ainda, não suportava esperar a morte. Nem mesmo a idéia da vingança lhe dava algum alento. De dia ela era quase capaz de se convencer que a vingança que havia imposto para si mesma resolveria tudo aquilo, mas, quando a noite caía, um arrepio cruzava seu corpo ao menor pensamento de encontrar seu inimigo.

Esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando espantar o cansaço. Desde que roubara a pedra não conseguia dormir, vigiava as sombras no acampamento até que as tochas se apagassem e, quando isso acontecia, ela voltava para sua tenda no completo escuro e aguardava que seu inimigo invisível surgisse sem que ela pudesse vê-lo.

Ele matara o escolhido dos Senhores dos Mundos, o que não poderia fazer com ela?

Um arrepio correu sua espinha.

Sentia um pavor de sua própria vingança, um medo que em dezenas de anos não sentia.

* * *

Já era noite alta quando Lyn saiu novamente de sua tenda. A arena criada de tarde estava coberta de ladrões que dormiam profundamente depois de uma noite de assados e lutas. Era sempre assim no fim dos desafios, aqueles que venciam faziam um banquete em homenagem à vitória e qualquer discussão sempre terminava em brigas menores onde um ou outro quebrava um braço e algumas costelas. 

Ela trocara as roupas, os cabelos negros estavam novamente presos em fitas vinho, na cintura levava sua katana de punho vermelho e da luta só sobrara um corte fino no rosto desde a altura do olho esquerdo até o queixo, que deixava suas feições mais rígidas. Mas logo sumiria e sua beleza fria ficaria inalterada.

Os estrangeiros estavam sentados sob uma árvore, eram os únicos ainda acordados no acampamento. Ela se aproximou dos quatro esquecendo a dor e a fraqueza que sentia, tentando manter sua postura de líder. Hiei foi o primeiro a se levantar prevendo as reações tempestuosas de Lyn, mas, para seu espanto, ela olhou Kurama e Yusuke sem dizer nada, esperou que se levantassem, cumprimentou-os e só então disparou:

"Vocês viram como acusações são tratadas aqui. Não devem fazê-las pelas costas, isso não é bem visto."

"Ei, mocinha! Olha lá como você fala! Tá pensan-" – Yusuke não conseguiu terminar, pois Lyn já havia estendido sua katana até ele e a ponta roçava em seu pescoço, tão próxima que ele não poderia nem mesmo engolir.

"Olha lá como _você_ fala, ningen! Estes são os meus domínios, o meu bando e a vida de vocês está nas minhas mãos."

"Abaixe a espada, Lyn." – Hiei ordenou sem ser obedecido – "Abaixe a espada!"

A youkai afastou a lâmina a contragosto, trincando os dentes de raiva.

"Fomos mandados aqui para recuperar o Décimo Terceiro Tesouro e para levar o assassino de Kayo a julgamento, Lyn." – Kurama falou tranqüilamente, encarando-a com olhos pacíficos, mas Lyn notava o brilho ameaçador dentro daquele verde e percebia que Kurama era muito mais do que um mero humano. O youko continuou – "Se o Tesouro estiver com você, infelizmente, nós teremos que prendê-la. Você poderá apenas escolher se quer que a levemos a força ou não. "

Lyn deu um riso forçado.

"Porque não disse isso antes que eu lhes cedesse abrigo? Poderiam poupar um dia da viagem de vocês e me poupariam a surpresa desagradável."

"O que você teria dito antes?" – Kurama perguntou sem demonstrar impaciência.

"O mesmo que digo agora: que não roubei e, menos ainda, que matei o Guardião Kayo." - os olhos de Lyn não demonstraram incerteza, eram sérios e verdadeiros, não tinham sequer uma sombra de dúvida.

"Você está mentindo!" – Yusuke resmungou, fazendo com que Lyn levasse a mão ao cabo da espada novamente.

"Esse menino quer morrer, não é mesmo?" – ela rosnou impaciente - "Eu não estou mentindo, tentei roubar Kayo sim, mas ele já estava morto quando cheguei, portanto, o Tesouro não foi roubado, apenas trocou de dono. Também não matei Kayo, outra pessoa o fez no momento em que eu invadia o local. Vocês deveriam estar atrás de outra pessoa, não de mim."

O grupo ficou em silêncio ponderando as palavras de Lyn que encarava-os cheia de confiança. Kurama a olhou com cuidado, seus olhos verdes examinavam cada parte de seu rosto, a forma como mexia os olhos, para onde olhava, se piscava e como piscava, se estava apreensiva ou não e a observação só deixou mais clara a verdade dentro dela.

"Você viu quem foi?" – Kurama perguntou.

"Não, mas eu vou saber quem é. Tenho coisas a acertar com ele. Este foi o trato, vocês vêm comigo e eu lhes dou a pedra e o assassino."

"Nós não fizemos trato nenhum, Lyn." – falou Kurama.

"Ela fez um trato comigo." – Hiei interrompeu – "A pedra será de vocês com a condição que Lyn possa fazer um pedido."

"Hiei, você ficou maluco! Como você pode deixar uma coisa dessas? E se ela pedir para saber onde estão os outros Tesouros!" – Yusuke gritou enfurecido abanando as mãos.

"Eu não quero saber onde eles estão, não me interessa nem um pouco." – respondeu Lyn - "Vou pedir para saber onde está o assassino de Kayo apenas isso. Depois a pedra é de Hiei, para ele fazer o que quiser. Eu dou a minha palavra. Com certeza, o assassino quer o Tesouro e, provavelmente, todas as armas sagradas. Vocês até podem tentar levar a pedra... à força como Kurama disse, mas não sei se deveriam quebrar um trato já firmado. Não fica bem e vocês já fizeram besteiras demais para um dia apenas." – ela terminou com um tom vitorioso.

"Hiei?" – Kurama olhou o amigo pedindo uma confirmação. Hiei balançou a cabeça, encorajando-o.

"É a verdade." – Hiei respondeu.

Lyn olhava cada um tentando descobrir o que pensavam, mas não conseguiu. Hiei encarava Kurama e Yusuke inabalável, o humano não conseguia acreditar na honestidade estampada no rosto de uma ladra. _"Isso não pode ser verdade, ela é uma ladra e ladrões mentem!"_ – pensou, mas não conseguia se convencer da própria idéia.

"Tudo bem." – Yusuke disse por fim surpreendendo até mesmo Kurama – "Nós aceitamos o trato, mas se você fizer qualquer coisa errada terá que nos enfrentar."

"Eu deveria ter medo dessa sua ameaça?" – zombou ela.

"Deveria ter muito medo, mocinha!" – Kuwabara falou mostrando os punhos cerrados para ela.

"Então acho que devemos ir." – Lyn falou.

"Para onde?" – Kuwabara perguntou ainda em posição de ataque.

"Fazer o pedido. A pedra guarda o mapa para o local exato."

"Vamos, então. Não temos tempo." – Hiei disse virando as costas, pronto para seguir viagem.

"Me esperem depois do bosque, eu preciso fazer algo antes. Encontro vocês em breve."

Yusuke a encarou seriamente. Ele não iria cair nessa história, seria só se afastar que Lyn nunca mais apareceria.

"Eu não vou fugir Yusuke."

"Eu prefiro ficar bem aqui." – ele respondeu pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

"Vamos, Yusuke. Ela não vai tentar fugir." – Hiei falou, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos. Ele tinha visto o olhar de Lyn e reconhecia nele o brilho de alguém que vai tomar uma decisão muito difícil. A presença deles era mais do que dispensável.

Os pensamentos de Lyn estavam perdidos na clareira onde vinte ladrões dormiam bêbados pelo chão, vigiados por seus olhos azuis. Milhares de vezes ela fizera aquilo, milhares de vezes ficara de vigia para que seus escolhidos comemorassem qualquer coisa que tivesse um motivo: um bom saque, um bom negócio, um bom plano. E eles comemoraram muitas coisas.

Lyn sabia cada um pelo nome, pela voz e pela energia que emanavam, alguns até pelo cheiro. Sabia as habilidades e inaptidões de cada um, sabia os piores erros e, apesar de normalmente fingir que só recordava os erros, ela se lembrava, também, de cada grande feito. Eram seus escolhidos, seguiriam com ela para qualquer lugar, ouviriam suas ordens a qualquer momento e agüentariam suas fúrias quietos e firmes.

Se não partisse naquele momento ficaria presa a eles até o momento de sua morte, que, ela sentia, estava cada vez mais próximo. Eles seguiriam com ela e ninguém seria capaz de impedir. Nem mesmo Zen, que era o segundo em comando, poderia impedir que eles a seguissem porque ele, provavelmente, também seguiria com ela apesar das ordens contrárias.

Tinha que partir ou eles a veriam morrer sem motivos, sem nunca saber porque ela caminhou tão longe, para uma caverna esquecida do mundo com quatro desconhecidos que surgiram numa tarde de duelo. Precisava deixá-los antes que tivesse que explicar toda a sua vida e mostrar que ela era feita de decisões solitárias que, apesar de mais difíceis, poupavam-na de qualquer aborrecimento futuro. Se errasse, ela pagava e mais ninguém. E aquela era apenas mais uma decisão que precisaria tomar sozinha por que escolhera a sua vida daquela maneira, sem saber se era a melhor forma ou não.

Aquele bando agora ficaria sem líder. Acreditava que Zen o manteria unido por ser o segundo em comando, mas não sabia por quanto tempo, nem queria pensar nisso. Se o bando se mantinha ou não, não a perturbava mais. Lyn sabia que as riquezas e a vida que prometera a cada um deles, ela foi capaz de dar.

O que pensariam dela? Que era uma covarde, traidora, fraca, irresponsável, estúpida e ao mesmo tempo pensariam que todas essas palavras eram mentiras. Lyn tinha certeza que tinha provado seu valor, sua força e tudo mais que pudessem pôr em dúvida.

Era por isso que ia deixá-los.

Triste, talvez. Mas sem culpa nenhuma.

Entrou em sua tenda novamente, abriu uma caixa de madeira e tirou de lá duas espadas curtas e ligeiramente curvas e uma bainha cruzada. As espadas eram muito parecidas com as que Lyn tinha perdido no dia do roubo, porém, aquelas eram muito mais valiosas e estavam guardadas há muitos anos, à espera de uma luta que valesse sua importância. E a luta, finalmente se aproximava.

"Você vai com eles?"

A voz fez com que ela parasse o que estava fazendo.

"Vou, Zen." – ela disse sem olhar para ele. Agora que sua partida tinha sido descoberta se sentia um pouco envergonhada.

"E não vai voltar." – observou ele.

"Não." – Lyn confirmou, olhando finalmente para ele.

"Você está fugindo no meio da noite." – ele disse com raiva, os olhos negros viraram vermelhos rapidamente.

"Eu não estou fugindo." – rebateu ela.

"Não? O que é isso, então?"

Lyn não teve palavras para responder.

"Eu tenho que ir, Zen." – ela se limitou a dizer e sabia que ele tinha razão, então deixou que liberasse a sua raiva sem oposição.

"E o que acontece depois? Você não pensou nisso!"

"Não. Não cabe mais a mim pensar no que "acontece depois" por aqui."

"Você vai abandonar os ladrões!"

"Eu vou embora... Pense nisso como quiser."

"Porquê? Porque você foi desafiada? Está com o orgulho ferido e acha que pode simplesmente ir embora, acha que vai apagar o que aconteceu aqui? Não vai! Sua liderança foi posta em dúvida e você fez com que todos continuassem acreditando em você, se for embora, vão achar que Gunn estava certo."

"Se acharem isso não mereciam estar comigo de qualquer maneira." – ela respondeu, terminando de amarrar a bainha – "Eu não me importo em quem eles vão acreditar, mas tenho certeza que se acreditarem em Gunn, não merecem mais nada de mim a não ser desprezo." - ela suspirou olhando o ladrão - "É o seu tempo agora, Zen. O que eu tenho que fazer é muito mais importante do que isso aqui." – e saiu da tenda sem olhar para trás.

Zen a seguiu.

"Eu tenho uma última ordem." – ela disse quando o vampiro a alcançou, ignorando a raiva que ele disparava sobre ela. _Ele tinha todo o direito..._ – "E você tem que cumpri-la, eu confio em você, por isso estou pedindo."

Ele concordou com a cabeça, esperançoso.

"Você não vai me seguir, Zen." – ela falou seca, pegando-o de surpresa – "Se você me seguir vai estar me traindo e eu sei que você nunca fará isso. Se fizer, eu vou ter que te matar... e eu, não quero fazer isso."

"Você não pode me pedir isso."

"Eu não estou pedindo, eu estou mandando."

O ladrão estacou no meio da noite enquanto Lyn se afastava determinada para dentro do bosque, sumindo na escuridão.

"O que você quer que eu diga a eles?" – ele gritou de longe.

"Diga o que quiser!" – ela respondeu com um aceno displicente sem olhar para trás e completou em voz baixa para si mesma – "Eles vão te ouvir."

No dia seguinte, à medida que acordavam da bebedeira da noite anterior os ladrões se deparavam com a notícia de Zen e parecia que todos eles ficaram afundados momentaneamente num estado de choque.

Zen proibiu qualquer um de seguí-la e todos obedeceram. Ele não acreditou em uma palavra do que ela dissera.

Lyn estava realmente triste de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou que sentiria. Ela, que não gostava de mentiras, cuspira várias delas para Zen e suas palavras, agora, perturbavam-na, mesmo sabendo que eram necessárias para manterem seu segundo em comando a distância. Achava que depois de tudo que falara para Zen, se ele ou qualquer outro acreditasse em Gunn, poderia até ter um fio de razão.

A cada passo que dava pensava em voltar e, na passada seguinte, decidia seguir em frente pensando em uma razão maior. Nunca imaginou que se acostumaria a ter companhia e, mais ainda, que sentiria falta de ter pessoas ao seu redor. Agora ela percebia que os seus domínios eram muito mais que apenas uma terra que havia tomado para si, eram também suas raízes e parte da sua história. E ela simplesmente estava deixando-os sem olhar para trás.

"Achamos que tinha desistido." – Yusuke falou quando Lyn se aproximou, mas a escuridão não deixou que o humano visse o olhar triste dela. Não queria conversar, na verdade, queria ir para longe dali o mais rápido possível. Mais perto da sua vingança e o mais longe possível das suas terras.

"Para onde vamos exatamente?" – perguntou Kurama.

"Para onde o mapa indicou, é um lugar ermo no sul, nunca estive lá."

"E cadê esse mapa, vamos dar uma olhada nele." – Kuwabara pediu.

Lyn tirou o Tesouro do bolso com certo receio e mostrou-o rapidamente. A pedra verde emanou um brilho pálido na escuridão. Os três não acreditaram no que viram.

"É uma pedra, não tem mapa nenhum aí!" – Kuwabara falou cruzando os braços – "Isso tá me cheirando a embromação!"

"O mapa só se mostra a uma pessoa pura."

"Desde quando você é uma pessoa pura, Lyn?" – Hiei perguntou irônico.

"Eu tive que encontrar uma, o que nesse maldito mundo não é uma coisa fácil!"

* * *

Quinto capítulo no ar... desculpem a demora mas é que o texto precisou passar por uma revisão de urgência antes de ser postado.

Gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão achando. Eu sei que a história ainda está no início masas opiniões só fazem a história melhorar. Portanto, quem quiser deixar reviewsé mais do que bem-vindo.

Valeu!

Misha.


	6. Verdades

Na noite do segundo dia chegaram aos pés de uma cadeia de montanhas que se erguia como uma sombra no meio de uma planície pedregosa sem vegetação nem água. A linha de montanhas rochosas se estendia como uma muralha gigantesca até perder-se de vista: rodeá-la levaria semanas e atravessá-la tomaria alguns dias duros e frios o que tornava o mundo atrás daquele paredão um mistério. O vento batia forte, fazendo um barulho alto no ouvido dos viajantes, arranhando os rostos e fazendo os olhos lacrimejarem.

Os dois últimos dias tinham sido os mais desesperadores da vida de Lyn. A cada passo que dava sentia um pouco de suas chamas diminuírem e esconder o que acontecia demandava um nível de concentração que a fez se manter calada por toda a jornada. Temia que suas chamas se apagassem muito antes de conseguir sua vingança, fazendo com que todo aquele sacrifício terminasse numa morte estúpida. Pensara em pedir sua vida de volta ao invés da localização do assassino, mas considerou o desejo por demais covarde e desonroso, cogitara deixar a vingança nas mãos de Hiei caso morresse, mas também considerou que morreria com uma dívida não paga. Acreditou, então, que o melhor a fazer era não morrer. E, apesar de ser uma opção bem óbvia, não se mostrava nem um pouco fácil de ser cumprida.

Preferiram não seguir adiante por aquela noite: sentaram-se e acenderam uma fogueira com a ajuda das chamas de Lyn, que não se apagavam com o vento. Apenas a youkai ficou de pé, olhando para a noite e para as sombras mal-desenhadas pelo fogo.

"Que lugar é este, afinal? Não há nada a não ser pedra!" – Kuwabara reclamou procurando qualquer coisa na escuridão – "Será que a tal sombra que matou o Guardião Kayo está aqui?"

"Só quem vê o mapa sabe o caminho." – Lyn respondeu examinando cuidadosamente a escuridão – "Além do que, eu reconheceria o menor rastro daquela energia."

"Mas você não viu o mapa." – Kurama observou.

"Não, mas, como eu disse, procurei alguém que pudesse vê-lo." – ela fez uma pausa proposital, seu olhar parou em Hiei e quando voltou a falar sua voz era sombria – "O país do gelo ainda conserva umas meninas muito ingênuas do mundo."

Lyn percebeu que suas palavras provocaram um arrepio em todos. Os detetives se entreolharam discretamente e encararam Hiei que olhava a ladra desafiadoramente. A youkai desviou o olhar novamente para a escuridão se divertindo com os músculos que saltavam de raiva no pescoço de Hiei.

"Mas não me dei o trabalho de ir até lá, não gosto... muitas crendices e mentiras num mesmo lugar não me agradam. Nessa busca, preferi o calor ao gelo e achei um aliado puro no Deserto Vermelho. Foi ele quem me disse o caminho, eu só fiz decorá-lo." – ela deu um meio sorriso lembrando-se da visita que fizera a um antigo – e agora ela até cogitava usar a palavra – amigo.

Ela olhou novamente para Hiei e ele parecia menos furioso. Porque se divertia tanto em irritá-lo?

"E tudo isso pra quê?" – Kurama perguntou com os olhos fixos nela que fingiu uma cara de desentendimento – "Ou você estava só se divertindo?"

"Eu tinha uma dívida e achei que esse Tesouro fosse valioso suficiente para pagá-la."

"Quanto você devia!" – Yusuke perguntou, surpreso.

"Você _tinha_ uma dívida? O que vai acontecer agora que você não vai poder pagá-la?" – Kurama continuou, quase certo de que a dívida que Lyn precisava pagar era com Hiei.

Lyn balançou os ombros, indiferente: "Acho que terei que roubá-lo de vocês novamente, quando menos esperarem."

"O quê!" – Kuwabara levantou-se com um salto, encarando a ladra bem de perto – "Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Nós estamos confiando em você!"

"Você deveria estar me agradecendo por ter roubado o Tesouro, se não, ele estaria nas mãos de um assassino!" – Lyn falou tranqüilamente, dando as costas ao grupo.

"Aonde você vai?" – Yusuke perguntou.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou fugir." – respondeu ela já escondida pela noite – "Nem vou roubar vocês."

Hiei olhou a escuridão por onde Lyn havia sumido – _o que a atormenta tanto? – _pensou ele, sem querer assumir que a curiosidade se tornava preocupação. Ela perdera a pose majestosa, ás vezes parecia uma menina fraca. Com relação a Lyn, a única coisa que a mantinha em pé era a certeza de que se vingaria com fúria e sangue.

"Hiei, você não acha que tá na hora de contar quem é essa garota?" – Kuwabara perguntou depois de olhar diversas vezes para os lados.

"Não." – o koorime respondeu seco.

"A gente já percebeu que vocês têm um passado, Hiei. Não tem porque não contar, aqui você está entre amigos. Conta logo, cara! Porque vocês são tão parecidos?" – falou Yusuke com aquele tom insuportavelmente persuasivo que o humano _achava_ que tinha.

"É, baixinho, conta logo! Eu aposto que ela é sua namorada." – Kuwabara provocou.

"Cale a boca!" – Hiei reclamou.

"Hiei tem uma namoradinha! Ele tem uma namoradinha!" – Kuwabara continuava cantarolando a frase, sabia que sua voz incomodava o demônio-do-fogo ao extremo e, logo, ele entregaria a verdade em troca de um pouco de paz.

"Nós fomos criados juntos." – ele disse dando-se por vencido achando que aquilo bastaria para saciar a curiosidade dos humanos.

"Não sabia que ladrões criavam meninas." – comentou Kurama.

"Ela era uma escrava." – Hiei respondeu balançando os ombros como se não se importasse.

"Vocês já lutaram um contra o outro?" – Yusuke perguntou.

"O que o Yusuke tá querendo perguntar é se você já perdeu para Lyn." – Kuwabara riu – "Afinal, _ela_ nunca perdeu um desafio."

"Lyn já perdeu um desafio." – revelou, incomodado pelo fato de Lyn ser aparentemente imbatível ali e não ele – "Na verdade, ela lutou duas vezes. O primeiro duelo foi interrompido e seu castigo foi ter que permanecer no bando sob o título de perdedora. Só um ano depois ela venceu um novo duelo e se tornou líder."

"Como uma luta pode ter sido interrompida?" – Kurama perguntou aproveitando a distração de Hiei em contar coisas do seu passado – "Você assistiu a tudo?"

"Assistiu tanto que se intrometeu onde não devia." – a voz de Lyn surgiu com a altivez usual. Seu rosto foi iluminado pelo fogo e era claro que ela estava furiosa – "Vamos lá Hiei, agora que você começou conte logo tudo, mas deixe eu me sentar bem aqui para ouvir e corrigir um ou outro detalhe que você tenha esquecido!"

Um silêncio caiu sobre eles, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara desviaram os olhares, tremendamente envergonhados. Só Hiei continuava olhando-a e podia ver que ela estava mais magoada do que brava.

"É a verdade, Lyn!" – disse ele, fingindo não dar importância ao assunto.

"Quem você pensa que é? Primeiro, me dando sermões sobre a luta com Gunn e agora, comentando a _minha_ vida. Então, conte que foi _você_ quem interrompeu a luta me rotulando como fraca e incapaz! Você contaria isso a eles? Eu acho que a sua história daria tanto ou mais do que falar que a minha, mas pra que se expor, não é mesmo?"

As mãos de Lyn fecharam de raiva contendo um ataque furioso.

"Pois eu digo que o poderoso Hiei, Mestre do Jagan, esqueceu-se dos próprios princípios." – e ela falou o nome de Hiei com tanta tristeza e ódio que não ele teve coragem de responder e seu silêncio era a prova de que assumia a culpa. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos, virou as costas e sumiu na escuridão.

* * *

Quando o dia clareou os quatro já estavam de pé. O vento diminuíra e a luz ia varrendo o chão rochoso, esquentando os corpos dormentes. Kuwabara roncara a noite inteira, Yusuke cochilou em algum momento, Kurama com seu jeito sutil de observador fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu, se concentrando no mundo ao redor e Lyn não desviou os olhos do fogo, perdida em pensamentos do passado.

Hiei não aparecera.

"Onde está Hiei?" – Kuwabara perguntou olhando ao redor – "Hiei!"

"Vou te dizer, hein, Lyn! Esse seu amigo é muito esquisitinho!" – Yusuke falou girando o indicador perto da cabeça – "Doido, doido..."

Lyn fingiu que não ouviu o comentário de Yusuke e junto com Kurama varreu a planície com o olhar. Hiei não tinha onde se esconder, da onde estavam até a parede rochosa há alguns metros era tudo um enorme descampado já iluminado pelo dia.

"Ali! Está vendo, Lyn?" – Kurama apontou para um ponto escuro perto da montanha onde uma nuvem de poeira acabara surgir.

"O que ele está fazendo lá?" – Lyn resmungou mal-humorada.

Hiei já tinha perdido a paciência há alguns minutos. Na sua frente, um youkai de pele esverdeada e corpo esguio sorria insanamente enquanto fazia surgir do chão pedregoso tentáculos verdes. O koorime já havia tentado se aproximar o suficiente para golpear o inimigo, mas os tentáculos surgiam no ponto exato em que seus pés tocavam o chão e cresciam na sua direção. Hiei já havia fatiado dezenas deles, mas quanto mais ele os cortava mais tentáculos surgiam.

"Eu já disse que este lugar é do Guardião Kayo!" – o youkai falava enquanto os tentáculos pulavam da terra e avançavam na direção de Hiei.

"Kayo está morto, seu imbecil! Eu tenho a chave agora e ordeno que retire a barreira da entrada!" – Hiei replicava.

"Nunca!" – um tentáculo agarrou o pé do koorime e o arrastou para o chão, outros se aproximaram como cobras e se enrolaram em seus braços e pernas.

"Agora você está perdido. Uma vez que os tentáculos pegam seu inimigo eles não soltam mais!" – o youkai riu – "Eles o levarão para debaixo da terra que será o seu túmulo!"

"Maldito!" – Hiei cortou um tentáculo que segurava seu punho, mas a criatura continuava enrolada no seu corpo e a ponta decepada crescia de volta para a terra.

"Eles não soltarão!" - o youkai riu e, no meio da gargalhada se engasgou emitindo um ruído gutural nojento, seus olhos se arregalaram e um risco vermelho surgiu ao longo do pescoço. Por um momento não emitiu mais nenhum som, os tentáculos se desgrudaram de Hiei caindo no chão se retorcendo. Um segundo depois a cabeça do youkai-lagarto tombou para frente, jorrando um sangue gosmento e um segundo depois seu corpo também caiu. Kurama estalou o chicote apenas uma vez, algumas gotas de sangue espirram na sua roupa e ele olhou Hiei com tranqüilos olhos cor de esmeralda.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" – o koorime perguntou visivelmente revoltado com a interrupção - "Quem disse que você pode chegar e se intrometer na luta dos outros, Kurama?"

"Você não é o mais indicado para falar disso, não é Hiei?" – o ruivo respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso – "Porque não esperou por nós?"

"Estava ficando impaciente." – Hiei resmungou, desgrudando os tentáculos que restavam agarrados aos seus tornozelos.

"A entrada é aqui." – Hiei apontou para o paredão rochoso e o grupo olhou para onde o demônio apontava, mas nem mesmo os olhos de Kurama encontraram mais do que rocha lisa e íngreme ali.

"Não tem nada ali, Hiei." – Lyn reclamou.

"É uma entrada escondida, dependendo do ângulo em que você olha a luz reflete e indica o local certo. Eu pude ver de longe, mas esse maldito demônio..." – ele chutou o corpo do youkai-lagarto no chão – "... me tirou do caminho certo."

Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam de olhos fixos na pedra movendo as cabeças lentamente procurando o ângulo certo. De repente os olhos de Kurama se estreitaram e ele abriu um curto sorriso de satisfação. Sua cabeça pendia levemente para a direita e, na pedra, ele viu aparecer um brilho amarelo como se um enorme espelho refletisse a luz do dia direto nos seus olhos.

"Agora eu consigo ver." – afirmou ele – "É bem..." – ele caminhou lentamente ainda com a cabeça tombada, seus pés não faziam o menor barulho, como se qualquer intromissão pudesse fazer o fenômeno desaparecer para sempre. O grupo o acompanhou em silêncio sem ver nada, caminhando para cada vez mais perto da parede de pedras. Kurama pôs a mão na rocha, não era diferente do resto da montanha – "Aqui. Kayo deve ter feito uma magia para que a porta sumisse no meio das pedras, mas que, de alguma forma, ele pudesse achá-la quando viesse até aqui."

"E como nós entramos? Batendo?" – Kuwabara perguntou, colando o ouvido na rocha.

"Não, Kuwabara, quebrando." – concluiu Yusuke, apontando o indicador pronto para explodir tudo.

"Ah, não! Deixa isso comigo!" – Kuwabara protestou - "Eu posso pôr essa porta abaixo fácil, fácil. LEIKEN!" – a espada dourada surgiu na mão do humano que desceu o braço com toda a força sobre a rocha. A ponta da espada arranhou a pedra numa linha vertical que brilhou dourada por alguns segundos antes de tudo se despedaçar em milhares de cacos finos como vidros. Uma entrada estreita se abriu na frente dos quatro. Os pedaços da porta caíam no chão e se estilhaçavam produzindo um ruído parecido com pequenos sinos que ecoavam graças ao vazio da caverna adiante.

"Eu fico imaginando se é possível fazer isso com mais estardalhaço." – Hiei comentou ácido.

"O que você queria? Que eu abrisse uma portinha do seu tamanho?" – Kuwabara rebateu gritando com o berro ecoando pela caverna.

"Parem com isso!" – Kurama falou passando pelos dois com Yusuke e Lyn – "Kayo deve ter posto guardas aqui, precisamos ficar atentos, com certeza existem mais demônios pelo caminho."

"Ótimo! Assim você não fica com toda a diversão." – disse Yusuke.

* * *


	7. Fogo e escuridão

Ao contrário da fenda de entrada, o interior da caverna era extremamente amplo, o teto era tão alto que não se enxergava aonde começava. O vento não chegava ali e o ar era abafado e úmido. Ecos de gotas pingando faziam o lugar parecer ainda maior e estalactites ameaçavam suas cabeças como estacas gigantes. Seguiram o corredor de pedras se afastando cada vez mais da pouca luz que entrava pela porta. Aos poucos o corredor se tornou mais amplo até se abrir totalmente em um salão redondo muito maior.

A luz da entrada só servia agora para demarcar as silhuetas mais escuras de algumas pedras no caminho e das paredes lisas. O teto era incrivelmente mais alto que no corredor anterior e as estalactites apontavam para baixo presas em uma base escondida na mais absoluta escuridão.

"Temos que continuar apesar do escuro." – avisou Lyn, levando a mão imediatamente dentro do bolso e sentindo a pedra.

Andaram por alguns minutos engolidos pelo breu quando uma lufada de vento os envolveu.

"Tem mais alguém aqui!" – Kuwabara gritou, evocando sua espada de energia. O clarão iluminou um pouco mais o ambiente e puderam ver que algo mais escuro que as sombras voava rapidamente sobre suas cabeças. O grupo assumiu posição de combate, mas era quase impossível seguir o vulto que girava no ar.

"Algo está... voando a nossa volta." – Yusuke concluiu, tentando definir um alvo com o indicador – "Eu não tenho um alvo para acertar, preciso de mais luz!"

Lyn percebeu que não poderia continuar evitando usar suas chamas já que eram as únicas coisas capazes de iluminar todo aquele salão. Evocou o fogo que ainda tinha em sua alma e sua aura brilhou revelando as paredes lisas do salão e no alto, um ser alado planava com enormes asas negras abertas.

"É um demônio-morcego." – Kurama falou enquanto o demônio mergulhava na direção do grupo com rapidez incrível.

Yusuke mirou, mas antes que pudesse disparar o Leigan precisou se jogar para o lado, desviando do vôo rasante que o demônio-morcego fazia. O youkai soltou um guincho estridente ao perceber que não acertara ninguém e voltou a alçar vôo para o escuro do teto. Lyn arremessou duas bolas de fogo para cima tentando iluminar mais o salão, mas elas se apagavam rápido demais.

"Eu sou Vráin, um dos três guardiões deste Templo. Estes são os domínios de Kayo, o Guardião dos Tesouros, apenas ele pode entrar neste salão." - o youkai disse com uma voz esganiçada que arranhava os ouvidos.

"Kayo está morto!" – Yusuke gritou enquanto o morcego se afastava do chão – "Nós temos a chave agora, temos direito a um pedido!"

"Ninguém pode chegar ao altar a não ser Mestre Kayo. Vocês devem morrer aqui. ASAS DA ESCURIDÃO!"

Rajadas de vento desceram da escuridão envolvendo cada um e jogando-os contra as paredes. Lyn perdeu a concentração momentaneamente e sua aura se apagou. Vrain ria insistentemente com uma gargalhada estridente e ás vezes voava muito baixo batendo as asas logo acima das cabeças do grupo, se divertindo em deixá-los perdidos e tudo que os detetives podiam ouvir eram suas respirações alteradas, o farfalhar das asas negras do youkai e o ruído do chicote de rosas de Kurama estalando a esmo no escuro.

"Esse pessoal não vai entender, não?" – o humano resmungou com seu disparo riscando a caverna de azul. O golpe acertou o teto fazendo algumas estalactites caírem no chão. O youkai-morcego guinchou e o barulho pareceu um riso de satisfação.

"Está muito escuro para os seus olhos, mas está claro suficiente para os meus. Vocês são como ratos esperando a morte. Um por um vão morrer sem nem mesmo me ver chegar."

Lyn se concentrou novamente e sua energia se espalhou pelo salão, que pareceu estar pegando fogo com a luz avermelhada e todos puderam ver Yusuke apontando o indicador para o teto escuro. O tiro cruzou o ar com um zunido, mas Vrain desviou-se facilmente e, mais uma vez, a caverna tremeu com o impacto.

"ASAS DA ESCURIDÃO!" – a voz esganiçada gritou e o vendaval atirou-os contra as paredes novamente.

Desta vez Lyn não conseguiu se levantar. Um cansaço repentino se apossou de seu corpo e, apesar de querer se levantar, suas pernas estavam dormentes demais para agüentá-la. Sentia as chamas se apagarem lentamente. Kuwabara se aproximou tentando ajudá-la, mas a sombra do morcego mergulhou entre os dois e o jogou para trás.

"Urameshi, acabe logo com esse bicho!" – Kuwabara gritou sentado no chão desnorteado.

Mais um disparo de Yusuke na escuridão seguido de um riso insano. As paredes tremeram, rugindo como trovões. Estalactites caíram e uma delas bateu no chão, rachou e uma das metades tombou sobre Kuwabara, imprensando-o.

"Chega, Urameshi! Deixa pra lá, me ajude aqui!" – Kuwabra gritou de volta tentando se livrar do peso sobre o peito.

Kurama e Hiei estavam lado a lado, os olhos vidrados na escuridão do teto onde o morcego se escondia.

"Ele vai descer a qualquer momento, Hiei." – Kurama murmurou, tenso.

"Ótimo! Mantenha-o voando baixo e deixe o resto comigo." - Hiei respondeu rangendo os dentes.

Kurama se arrepiou ao ouvir o farfalhar das asas negras que, provavelmente, se abriam prontas para mais um mergulho sobre eles. Dessa vez Vrain não guinchou, desceu silenciosamente, apenas um zunido baixo anunciava seu ataque. Hiei trouxe a lâmina da katana bem perto do rosto quase sentido o frio do metal e flexionou os joelhos, pronto para saltar.

O vento recomeçou. Kurama segurou o punho do chicote com força e forçou os olhos na escuridão. A silhueta surgiu de repente, com as asas farfalhando como se tivesse trapos amarrados nela.

O chicote estalou.

O youkai desceu há poucos metros da cabeça de Kurama, bateu as asas e no mesmo instante, a ventania dobrou de intensidade. Kurama viu o exato momento em que a silhueta negra abriu as asas que descreveram um arco para cima, preparando a subida para o esconderijo no teto. A curva era abrupta e as asas estavam prontas para bater novamente e impulsionar o corpo esguio do demônio quando foram interrompidas por um puxão que transformou toda a movimentação em um debater de asas desajeitado.

O morcego guinchou e o grito era como se arranhassem uma espada contra uma pedra. Kurama puxava o chicote, que havia se enrolado nos pés do inimigo, para baixo, como se tentasse trazer um gigante para o chão. Hiei girou a espada na mão esperando um sinal para fazer sua parte. O kitsune enrolou o chicote na mão com firmeza e os espinhos cortaram sua pele. A cara de menino estava transformada pela dor e determinação. Ele puxou o chicote com toda a força, trazendo o youkai para perto do chão.

"Agora, Hiei!" – gritou, deixando que dor saísse junto com a ordem.

O demônio de fogo obedeceu prontamente e um salto bastou para alcançar as costas do youkai. O monstro sacudiu-se como se tentasse se livrar de um mosquito irritante, mas o koorime continuava em suas costas com a katana apontada para baixo, tentando cravá-la no crânio do adversário.

As asas batiam desesperadamente, testando a força de Kurama e os espinhos cravavam-se cada vez mais em sua mão até que ele não conseguiu mais segurar o chicote e o soltou. A libertação repentina deu um novo impulso a Vrain e e o bater de suas asas fez com que Hiei fosse arremessado contra a parede e despencasse no chão, desacordado.

Tudo estava escuro novamente. Vrain ria e a risada ecoava nas paredes que tremiam. Lyn olhou para os lados distinguindo apenas as silhuetas do grupo. Aquelas risadas a incomodavam profundamente... eram tão seguras de si, tão confiantes naquela escuridão.

"Escuridão..." - ela murmurou com uma idéia cruzando a sua cabeça.

Era suicídio ou quase isso, mas por algum motivo que ela não entendia continuou com sua idéia. Concentrou-se nas chamas que lhe restavam e as acendeu o mais forte possível. Elas cresceram pelo salão inteiro, pegando a todos de surpresa. Os olhos azuis faiscavam fartos daquela risada.

"Ainda é muito pouco." - a voz esganiçada falou, escondida em algum lugar do teto que ainda permanecia no escuro.

Talvez fosse mesmo suicídio, mas ela sentia-se estranhamente satisfeita e triste.

As chamas dobraram de intensidade, lamberam as paredes alcançando a base das estalactites e se espalhando pelo teto, procurando uma saída. As paredes ficaram quentes e tremeram mais e o grito de Vrain fez despencar uma ou duas estacas de pedra.

Ele saiu do esconderijo voando sem rumo. A luz transpassava pela pele fina da asa onde estavam amarrados tiras de tecido negro, o corpo comprido e magro era extremamente pálido, com pernas e braços e mãos com dedos muito finos que, naquele momento, protegiam os olhos da luz. O morcego bateu nas paredes algumas vezes, ainda zonzo por causa da luz repentina e depois pousou.

"Eu acho que agora está claro o suficiente, você não acha?" – perguntou Lyn.

Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara fecharam os punhos, prontos para um ataque. Apenas Lyn continuava parada, sentindo suas chamas se esvaírem com o esforço que fazia dando lugar para o veneno que a acompanhava desde o roubo. O demônio-morcego tirou as mãos dos olhos machucados pela luz e deles corria um sangue vermelho que contrastava profundamente com sua pele branca.

"A luz não vai me matar." – Vrain falou.

"Ah, mas o fogo vai." – Lyn completou.

As asas do youkai abriram repentinamente como um anjo negro e elas se erguiam muito acima da cabeça dele e eram mais largas do que dois homens de braços abertos. O vento que se iniciava fez balançar os farrapos negros amarrados nelas.

"ASAS DA ESCURIDÃO!"

A rajada de vento se transformou em um poderoso tornado dentro daquele local fechado. A ladra não se moveu apesar do vento que a jogava para trás.

"ESPIRAL DE FOGO!" – ordenou ela com a voz impassível e as chamas ao redor obedeceram ao comando, enrolando-se numa enorme espiral que avançou sobre Vrain. Uma barreira de vento impediu que o fogo continuasse seu caminho e, enquanto ela forçava as chamas contra o vento, seu corpo era empurrado para trás.

"Mais força." – continuou.

A espiral cresceu, forçou a barreira de vento e, quando atravessou-a, engoliu Vrain numa bola de fogo e luz. Ele não gritou nem riu, sua voz esganiçada estava perdida, procurando um caminho para fora do medo. O corpo magro caiu sem vida, o rosto marcado pelo sangue que escorrera dos olhos. As chamas diminuíram imediatamente e sumiram com rapidez, recolhendo-se de volta para o corpo de Lyn.

Escuro novamente.

Lyn sentiu que seus joelhos haviam batido em algo duro, logo depois seu rosto e suas mãos. Era frio. Frio demais. Estava cansada novamente, sentia a respiração como um fio e os olhos pesados se recusavam a abrir. Um gosto amargo na boca seca. Uma dor lancinante que repuxava os músculos e doía a cabeça. Uma tristeza tão profunda que sufocava.

"Lyn?" – alguém a chamava, mas não queria mais responder a chamado algum, procurava um descanso de tanta dor.

Yusuke pegou Lyn nos braços enquanto Kurama a olhava de perto ainda com a mão sangrando.

"A força dela parece tão tênue..." - o kitsune falou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" - Hiei perguntou se aproximando. Ninguém comentou, mas ele estava preocupado.

"Ela está..." – Kurama fez um esforço para que a voz saísse – "...morrendo. Eu... eu não entendo porquê..." – a energia de Lyn não era mais que um fio entre eles. A força que havia surpreendido a todos no início não era mais que uma impressão antiga, quase como névoa que some no ar.

No escuro dos seus olhos Lyn não ouvia mais que ecos distantes que pareciam vir mais de dentro dela do que dos arredores. Ouvia Hiei e ouvia Kurama, sentia as mãos de Yusuke e a respiração de Kuwabara, sentia suas energias voltadas para ela, mas não conseguia lutar mais.

Frio demais. Onde estavam as chamas que deveriam esquentá-la?

Silêncio. O sangue não conseguia mais lutar contra o veneno que tomava conta de seu corpo, dominando-o, apagando suas chamas e levando com ele sua força e sua vida. Talvez aquilo fosse um descanso merecido para uma vida como a sua.

"Hiei..." – ela chamou. Ou pensou chamar. E o demônio de fogo sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo.

Hiei ficou paralisado por um segundo sentindo seu peito apertar e uma vertigem dominar seus sentidos. A ladra deixava sua mente ser levada por um verdadeiro nevoeiro no qual ela não tinha forças para mais nada a não ser sentir o cheiro de Hiei que se aproximava. Pensou que não queria deixá-lo.

Fraca como estava, Lyn não agüentaria sair daquela caverna, morreria naquele lugar patético por um motivo que ele desconhecia. Queria gritar com ela, sacudi-la e trazê-la de volta para dizer-lhe que ela havia mentido e que _tudo_ estava errado.

Os braços de Yusuke estavam trêmulos e o humano ajoelhou-se, apoiando o corpo imóvel de Lyn no chão. Kurama tocou seu pulso e seus olhos se fecharam pesadamente. Uma lágrima correu o rosto de Yusuke e logo seu choro pingava no chão, ecoando insistentemente. Cada gota, um baque no peito e na mente do koorime. Hiei piscou sem querer acreditar, não havia mais nenhum risco da energia de Lyn ao seu redor. Simplesmente a escuridão e as silhuetas fantasmagóricas dos seus amigos. Olhou para o corpo de Lyn, mas no escuro não via seu rosto, lembrava-se apenas dos olhos azuis que acompanhavam-no desde pequeno e era só por causa dela que se lembrava de sua infância. Mas as memórias terminavam ali, não havia mais quem as trouxesse de volta.

As chamas dentro dela haviam se apagado.

Yusuke e Kuwabara choravam e Kurama se mantinha ajoelhado de cabeça baixa. O que restava para Hiei agora? Caçaria a Sombra, vingaria Lyn numa luta sangrenta que seus músculos já antecipavam. Desceria a espada em qualquer um e, mesmo assim, ele tinha certeza, que nem todas as gargantas do mundo seriam suficientes para aplacar a sua tristeza. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Lyn e pôs a mão dentro do bolso onde estava o Tesouro e guardou-o no seu bolso enquanto repetia para si mesmo que a vingaria.

"Vamos continuar." - Hiei falou tentando esconder a tristeza na voz, mas ele tinha certeza que tudo nele o traía naquele momento - "Vamos terminar isso tudo e sair logo daqui."

Nunca, na vida de Hiei, ele havia sentido a morte tão presente e tão devastadora daquele jeito, estava ali, dentro de Lyn, e ele não podia salvá-la dessa vez.


	8. Quando tudo desaba

* * *

O grupo percorreu as dezenas de corredores e salões por onde a caverna se estendia no mais pesado silêncio. Hiei caminhava na frente com os olhos vermelhos já acostumados a escuridão e, atrás dele, Yusuke seguia carregando o corpo de Lyn. O grupo entrou cauteloso no último salão onde um facho de luz jorrava sobre um palanque de pedra. 

"Esta galeria não tem saída." – Yusuke notou – "Deve ser aqui que se fazem os pedidos."

As paredes rugiram e tremeram.

"Os golpes abalaram as estruturas da caverna!" – Kuwabara falou olhando ao redor e vendo que pequenas pedras se soltavam do teto a cada trepidação das paredes.

"Eu farei o pedido por ela." – Hiei disse sem olhar para trás e pôs a mão no bolso sentindo a pedra lisa nos dedos.

"Infelizmente você não fará pedido nenhum." - a voz ecoou pelo salão junto com o rugido das paredes e um youkai se materializou na frente de Hiei. Era alto, com ombros largos e dois chifres nasciam das laterais de sua cabeça e eram disfarçados por longos cabelos louros.

"Ah, de novo não..." – Kuwabara resmungou – "Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Haldran, eu sou um dos guerreiros deste lugar e não posso deixar que continuem."

"Kayo está morto e você também estará se não sair da minha frente." – Hiei rosnou com sua katana na mão, enquanto mostrava o Tesouro com a outra. Não tinha mais paciência, queria gritar, queria se vingar, descer a espada numa garganta e sentir o sangue quente escorrer.

"Preste atenção guerreiro, Kayo pode estar morto, mas suas ordens permanecem. Ninguém pode fazer um pedido neste local, mesmo que tenha a chave, como é o seu caso. Portanto, se não quer morrer aqui eu recomendo que deixe a pedra e volte por onde veio."

"Espere!" – Kurama gritou de longe – "Nós estamos procurando o assassino de Kayo, com o pedido a que temos direito podemos encontrá-lo e fazer justiça."

"Eu até acredito em você, mas não posso deixar que invadam este local sagrado. Aqui vocês não podem ficar. Deixem a chave, ela ficará segura comigo."

"Você não está entendendo, não podemos –"

"Cale a boca, Kurama!" – Hiei interrompeu sem virar para trás - "Eu já estou farto deste lugar, estou farto dessas conversas!" – e olhou para o demônio com sarcasmo – "Muito nobre a sua atitude, mas não iremos a lugar algum com diplomacias. Você não pode deixar que eu faça um pedido e eu não posso deixar de fazê-lo. Não sobram muitas alternativas, não é?"

"Você não deveria fazer isso, este é um lugar sagrado, lutas não são admitidas aqui. Você deveria me ouvir--" – Haldran falou tranqüilamente.

"Ouvir! Vê aquela garota ali?" – ele apontou furioso para Lyn nos braços de Yusuke – "Ela está morta! Morta pelo seu colega morcego que não quis ouvir o que tínhamos a dizer e agora você quer conversar!"

De repente, o salão estava coberto por chamas negras que se espalhavam como ondas que tinham como centro os pés de Hiei. Elas tremiam com a mesma raiva e angústia daquele que as evocava e, aos poucos, cresciam e se tornavam labaredas negras.

"Muito bem, você escolheu o pior caminho." -

Na mão do youkai surgiu uma lança de brilho branco, quase do tamanho do próprio Hiei e ele a arremessou pelo campo de chamas negras com uma velocidade enorme. O koorime saltou deixando a lança espatifar-se no chão, soltando milhares de estilhaços brilhantes que o atingiram nas pernas e nos braços, queimando a pele e os músculos.

As paredes tremeram furiosamente.

"Tente de novo!" – Hiei rosnou, ignorando as feridas e um novo dardo foi arremessado se espatifando contra o teto fazendo estalactites despencarem.

"As paredes estão se movendo!" – Kuwabara falou – "Tudo isso aqui vai cair!"

Hiei tocou o chão e sentiu a dor das pernas queimadas. Mal podia ficar de pé, os ossos pareciam arder, mas não se intimidou. Ergueu o corpo e estendeu o braço esquerdo onde as chamas se enrolaram.

"Eu lhe dei duas chances de terminar com isso, mas você falhou. Agora, eu não perderei a minha oportunidade e, acredite em mim, eu só preciso de uma para acabar com você."

As chamas se enfureceram e cresceram até alcançarem o teto, envolveram tudo sem piedade até que só o que se podia ver era o brilho pálido de Hiei no centro delas.

"CHAMAS NEGRAS MORTAIS!"

"Hiei, não! Tudo vai desmoronar!" – Kurama gritou, mas era tarde.

O golpe disparou contra o Haldran sem pena, ele ainda tentou desaparecer e surgir em outro lugar, mas as chamas cercavam-no e o seguiriam até o infinito para matá-lo. A força do golpe fez ceder as paredes. O guerreiro foi atirado contra uma parede e todos puderam ouvir seus ossos quebrarem com o impacto. O corpo caiu no chão já sem vida.

Aos poucos as chamas diminuíram e apagaram enquanto Hiei se dirigia ao facho de luz, seu corpo ainda tremia de raiva - ou seria tristeza? – e ele tentava afastar qualquer pensamento que o levasse a Lyn.

A luz branca banhou seu corpo inteiro e ele sentiu que seus pensamentos iam sendo revirados como se alguém procurasse algo entre eles. _"O que é isso?"_ – ele pensou e algo o respondeu, mas não era uma voz era apenas uma sensação que dizia para não se preocupar. Relaxou enquanto seus pensamentos iam sendo descobertos, lidos e abandonados com uma velocidade cada vez mais rápida até que ele não conseguiu mais acompanhar.

Começava a não gostar daquilo, tentava impedir que se aproximasse de suas memórias, seus pensamentos escondidos, seus ódios. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e a sensação, ou o que quer que fosse, lhe disse que procurava seu desejo. Uma pressão se fez sobre sua cabeça como se a luz que caía sobre ela pesasse quilos e ele perdeu o equilíbrio.

"_O que você quer?"_ – ele ouviu em sua cabeça quando já estava no chão.

"_Vingança..."_ – ele pensou sem agüentar a dor e sem dominar sua mente – "Vingança!" – ele gritou ao perceber que a luz continuava a invadir todos os cantos de sua memória, sufocando-o em seus próprios pensamentos e ele achou que ouviu um riso de satisfação.

"_Está pronto... o seu desejo..."_ – ele ouviu finalmente e tudo estava de volta ao normal.

Quando abriu os olhos estava ajoelhado sob a luz enquanto toda a galeria vinha abaixo. Viu Yusuke correr ao seu encontro com Lyn nos braços, mas uma pedra bateu em suas costas e ele caiu largando-a no chão.

"Saia daqui!" – gritou para o amigo e correu para buscar o corpo de Lyn tomando-o nos braços e parecia que ela não pesava nada. Os cabelos negros se enrolaram nos seus braços que ainda ardiam e sentiu o quão finos eles eram.

"Hiei!" – Yusuke gritou da abertura da galeria já com Kurama e Kuwabara correndo ao seu lado. O demônio de fogo se apressou para se juntar a eles com a sensação de que o mundo estava desmoronando junto com ele. As paredes e o chão tremiam e as pedras se espatifavam com a queda. Na galeria escura, o teto altíssimo já havia ruído tanto que feixes de luz escorriam por buracos mínimos iluminando o corpo de Vráin por inteiro.

Alcançaram a fenda da entrada segundos antes de tudo vir abaixo. As pedras barraram a entrada e uma nuvem de poeira subiu pesada e espessa. Estava tudo silencioso e frio novamente. Os três olharam finalmente para trás esperando Hiei, mas ele não estava por perto.

"Hiei!" - Kurama gritou e sua voz ecoou pela cordilheira inteira sem resposta.

* * *

Bem, este é o último capítulo da primeira parte da história, desculpem a demora na atualização. Prometo que agora as pausa serão menos longas daqui pra frente.

Reviews são bem-vindas ainda mais agora que a história parte pra uma segunda fase!

É isso.

Misha.


	9. De Desejo e Vingança

O FOGO E A FÚRIA

Parte II – De Desejo e Vingança

"_Silently we wander_

_Into this void of consequence_

_My shade will always hunt her_

_But she will be my guiding light"_

_Wander - Kamelot_

A passagem, que antes era coberta pelos tentáculos verdes, desmoronou como um castelo de cartas. A nuvem de poeira cresceu cobrindo tudo ao redor, o estrondo de dentro da montanha diminuiu e, aos poucos, sumiu. Kurama correu de volta para entrada procurando Hiei. A poeira o engoliu e ele se viu preso em um mundo fosco sem poder dar um passo a frente.

"Hiei!" – chamou.

"Você quer parar de gritar, Kurama? Eu já te ouvi."

No meio da poeira um ponto escuro se aproximava cambaleante e a figura de Hiei carregando Lyn nos braços foi tomando forma até ficar bem perto de Kurama. A ladra estava enrolada na capa preta do koorime. Apenas parte do rosto e os cabelos negros estavam à mostra. Kurama não disse nada. Na verdade, não sabia o que dizer. Procurou qualquer palavra de incentivo, mas todas pareciam muito inúteis diante dos olhos vermelhos que não conseguiam esconder a dor.

Hiei caiu de joelhos com Lyn entre os braços. As forças pareciam ter acabado, aquele estranho sentimento de perda só fazia as feridas arderem mais. Kurama ajoelhou-se de frente para o amigo e pôs a mão em seu ombro. O koorime piscou perdido em pensamentos depois, levantou-se e deu as costas a Kurama.

_Um enterro para Lyn_... Olhou para os lados e a enorme nuvem de poeira ainda não tinha se desfeito por inteiro, era quase um mundo vazio. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e fechou os punhos a ponto de fazê-los sangrar. Hiei não queria se importar, saber ou lembrar. Afastou-se com passos lentos, perdendo-se por um mundo poeirento que se desfazia.

Ele não queria derramar uma lágrima sequer.

"Kurama!" – a voz de Kuwabara fez doer os ouvidos enquanto o corpo do humano se delineava na poeira que baixava. – "Cadê o Hiei?"

Kurama estava ajoelhado com a cabeça de Lyn apoiada nas mãos e não deu nenhuma atenção à pergunta do humano.

"Eu não consigo imaginar como Hiei deve estar se sentindo." – Yusuke falou abaixando-se ao lado de Kurama.

"Ele foi vencido." – Kurama respondeu, se levantando – "Agora vamos tirá-la daqui."

A nuvem de poeira havia finalmente baixado deixando uma fina camada de pó cinza sobre tudo. Kuwabara tomou o corpo de Lyn nos braços e seguiu até o local onde haviam acampado na noite anterior. Ninguém falou nada, não tinham palavras nem ânimo. As passadas eram arrastadas e pesadas e mais ninguém queria ir em frente.

De repente, Kuwabara estacou, seu corpo tremeu de surpresa.

"Kurama, venha ver isso!"

* * *

Hiei surgiu da escuridão na noite seguinte. Não mancava mais apesar das queimaduras ainda arderem e não conseguia mexer o braço esquerdo totalmente. Kuwabara e Yusuke estavam dormindo próximos à fogueira enquanto Kurama estava agachado de costas para ele, concentrado em algo no chão.

"Você a enterrou?" – Hiei perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Não." – Kurama respondeu ainda de costas.

"O que você fez, então?"

"Nada."

Hiei arregalou os olhos sem entender a resposta. Kurama se levantou, olhou-o tranqüilamente e depois, seus olhos verdes se desviaram para o chão. Hiei acompanhou o olhar do amigo e viu o rosto de Lyn iluminado pela luz da fogueira.

"O quê - "

"Você não está sentindo?" – perguntou Kurama antes que o koorime completasse a frase.

Hiei não disse mais nada, seu rosto foi tomado pela mais pura surpresa, abriu a boca tentando dizer algo, mas o silêncio continuou intacto.

_Como...?_

Algo fluía ao redor deles, tão leve e conhecido. Sentiu um toque quente sobre a pele que fazia lembrar um toque familiar. Seus olhos correram do rosto de Lyn de volta para os de Kurama que observava a sua surpresa com um meio sorriso. Milhares de pensamentos explodiram em sua cabeça e uma sensação boa que ele nunca conseguiria explicar o invadiu.

"Ela ainda não acordou, mas está respirando..." – Kurama falou – "Quando você foi embora, nós sentimos a energia. Está ficando cada vez mais forte. Só não sabemos como algo assim pode ter acontecido."

Hiei não disse nada.

"Eu acredito que foi o seu desejo." – Kurama continuou.

O koorime finalmente piscou, fugindo dos seus pensamentos.

"Hn." – ele murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente – "Eu pedi vingança."

"Então, aonde está o assassino, Hiei?"

A mente de Hiei não lhe forneceu a resposta. Não sabia a resposta, deveria saber, mas não sabia. Nos últimos dias não tinha pensado nesse assunto e sim, no fato de que Lyn estava morta, e apenas nisso. Havia deixado de lado missão, vingança, amigos e só agora sentia que voltava ao mundo real. Forçou a memória, vasculhou cantos da mente, mas lembrava-se apenas de algo lhe dizendo que tudo estava pronto e a palavra vingança se repetindo em sua cabeça e a angústia de ver Lyn morta...

"Eu não sei..." – o demônio do fogo respondeu frustrado – "Mas isso não significa que eu tenha pedido para ela voltar!"

"Tem certeza? Me parece a resposta mais óbvia. Lyn estava morta, nós a vimos morrer, Hiei. O que poderia trazê-la de volta?" – Kurama perguntou.

Hiei balançou os ombros – "Eu não sei, mas não pode ter sido eu."

Kurama sentou-se no chão ao lado de Yusuke e Kuwabara, desamarrou o pedaço de pano da mão cortada e viu que a ferida tinha criado uma crosta escura. Hiei já dera as costas para ele e caminhava para longe do acampamento.

"Eu acho que você deveria estar aqui quando ela acordar." – Kurama disse alto o suficiente para Hiei ouvir

* * *

Hiei montou guarda aquela noite - como se precisassem de vigília naquele lugar sem vida! - Na verdade, não queria dormir. Ficava olhando a noite quieta, com os sentido atentos, seguindo qualquer ruído no vazio, mas só eles estavam ali. Não tinha mais olhado Lyn, pensava nela ainda como um fantasma. Não acreditava que seu pedido tivesse sido ela.

"Hiei...?" – a voz de Lyn saiu baixa e seus os olhos vermelhos de Hiei largaram a escuridão – "O que aconteceu?"

O demônio não respondeu, não conseguia fazer mais do que olhá-la. Passara todas aquelas horas esperando que ela acordasse e, começava a duvidar que isso fosse acontecer até ouvir seu nome.

"O que aconteceu, Hiei?"

Um vazio ocupava a cabeça de Lyn, sentia que faltavam memórias e sobravam espaços em branco. Tinha a impressão de que a dormência no corpo era muito mais do que o cansaço da luta contra o demônio-morcego. Ela se lembrava claramente de ter se entregado... A surpresa nos olhos de Hiei denunciava que algo estava fora do lugar ali, e Lyn começava a imaginar que poderia ser ela própria.

"Você fez um pedido?" – ela perguntou confusa.

Hiei concordou balançando a cabeça – "Eu pedi vingança."

Lyn sorriu no escuro satisfeita - "Seus amigos conseguiram a resposta que procuravam?"

"Não."

"E onde está a sombra?"

Hiei balançou a cabeça negativamente - "A caverna inteira desabou." – falou tentando mudar de assunto.

Ela olhou em volta – "Todos parecem bem... então, onde está a Sombra?" - Hiei hesitou e Lyn se irritou com o ar distante dele – "Você quer me responder direito!"

"Nós não sabemos!" – ele rebateu no mesmo tom e Lyn se encheu de frustração.

"Antes você tivesse ficado soterrado!" – ela resmungou ácida, fazendo Hiei saltar do seu lugar com o impulso de agarrar-lhe o pescoço, mas se limitou a chegar bem próximo, trincando os dentes como um lobo. Ela sempre despertava isso nele.

"Eu fiz o pedido!" – ele murmurou entre os dentes – "Por um acaso você sabe como aquilo funciona? Não importa o que sai da sua boca, algo descobre o seu verdadeiro desejo. Não importa nem mesmo o que você pense..." - Lyn olhava-o fixamente quase sem respirar. Os olhos de Hiei brilhavam com o fogo e ela pôde ver as marcas da luta com Haldran.

"Você estava morta!" – ele disse muito baixo em seu ouvido.

Hiei acabara de se entregar, de assumir que a salvara de novo. Não só para ela como para si mesmo. Lyn não respondeu, também não se moveu diante da ameaça do demônio. De repente, muito do vazio em sua mente passou a fazer sentido. Os dois caíram em um instante de silêncio compreendendo o que havia sido dito. Ela realmente havia morrido e o desejo de Hiei a trouxe de volta. Ele a queria tanto assim?

Lyn pôs a mão no ombro ferido de Hiei e o puxou para perto de si, fazendo com que sentasse ao seu lado. Não conseguiu parar de olhá-lo um só momento até que ela passou as mãos pelo rosto num gesto cansado:

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer." – ela disse em voz baixa, desviando o olhar envergonhado para a noite.

"O quê?" – Hiei perguntou sem entender.

"Meus planos não deram totalmente certo... na verdade, não deram certo de forma nenhuma." – ela deu um riso sem graça – "No dia em que roubei o Tesouro as sombras me atacaram."

"Você já me contou isso." – Hiei falou.

"Mas não contei que a sombra me feriu com a minha própria espada e, aos poucos, fui perdendo minhas forças. Era um veneno e eu ia morrer em algum momento. A Espiral de Chamas bastou para acabar com as energias que restavam..."

"Porque não falou nada?" – ele perguntou.

"Você contaria?" – Lyn balançou os ombros – "E eu morreria mesmo assim, quer dizer... eu morri mesmo assim. Além do que, me sentiria devendo algo a cada um de vocês e você sabe que eu não descanso até pagar minhas dívidas... Pelo menos eu preciso pagar só uma novamente e não quatro."

O koorime sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"O que aconteceu com você?" – ela perguntou, com a testa franzida.

Hiei olhou para o próprio corpo com as roupas rasgadas – "Sua vingança."

"Eu deveria agradecer..." – ela disse, sabendo que no fundo deveria mesmo, mas nunca faria. Hiei, de qualquer maneira, sabia que aquilo era o mais longe que ela iria em demonstrar sua gratidão.

Lyn esticou a mão para pegar suas espadas, mas Hiei afastou a bainha rapidamente.

"Você tem que descansar." – ele falou sem olhá-la.

"Você se importa?" - Lyn perguntou.

"Não, mas você pode morrer de novo e está ficando repetitivo te salvar toda hora."

"Hiei?" – o chamado obrigou-o a olhar de volta para ela - "Porque você não consegue me deixar morrer?"

Hiei não conseguiu segurar um sorriso tímido. Lyn olhou a noite junto com ele, sentia que já dormira tempo demais e, aos poucos, seus músculos pediam mais movimento. Os dois não disseram mais nada, não havia mais necessidade. Entendiam-se muito mais quando estavam em silêncio.

* * *

Kurama acordou um pouco antes do sol nascer. Hiei estava de pé, de costas para o grupo e para as montanhas que guardavam a Caverna dos Desejos, seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte pedregoso, o braço enfaixado sumia dentro do bolso e a mão esquerda estava apoiada no punho da katana. O youko parou ao seu lado, olhando na mesma direção.

"E eu ia perguntar se ela estava bem." – Kurama falou com satisfação.

Mais adiante Lyn rodopiava sua espada sob a luz estranha da manhã e a lâmina brilhava a cada giro e estocada contra o ar.

"Você conseguiu entender porquê o seu pedido não foi atendido e Lyn voltou da morte?" – Kurama já sabia da resposta, mas queria fazer o amigo dizê-la.

Hiei olhou-o com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Deixe as coisas como estão, Kurama."

Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos observando os giros de Lyn.

"Como você quiser."

"Ei, o que vocês estão olhando aí?" – Kuwabara perguntou se aproximando e fazendo um barulho de pedras afundando com os sapatos. Os youkais olharam para trás sem muito interesse em ver Yusuke coçando os olhos e abrindo uma boca capaz de engolir cabeças de crianças.

"Nossa, como ela se recuperou rápido!" - Kuwabara falou surpreso.

"A força física já voltou, mas sua energia espiritual continua baixa." – Hiei explicou.

"Acho que ela está querendo ter certeza que está viva." – Yusuke falou olhando por entre as pernas dos três.

Isolada, Lyn imaginava uma luta contra a Sombra, pensava em como fazer sua espada cortar o ar tão profundamente que fosse capaz de matá-la. Não bastava apenas fazer o zunido do metal ficar mais agudo e agudo enquanto rodava a espada, precisava cortar o ar. O sol ia esquentando seu corpo que ficara muito tempo preso na escuridão da morte e ela sentia o sangue correr frenético como se quisesse compensar o tempo parado. Os cabelos negros colaram no rosto que começava a suar. Girou a espada na mão direita, fingiu uma esquiva, rodou o corpo como uma dançarina e desceu a katana da esquerda para a direita com força. O zunido foi leve e mortal.

"E agora, o que ela está fazendo?" – Kuwabara perguntou vendo que Lyn ficara imóvel de repente.

"Ela está imaginando se pode ganhar de uma sombra." – Hiei completou sem fazer questão de ser entendido.

Lyn ajeitou o corpo e embainhou a espada. A distância impediu que os quatro vissem que seu rosto voltava-se para eles. Era hora de partir.


End file.
